Karaoke Night!
by Katie.d13
Summary: Apollo decides to rip away the camps dignity and throw a Karaoke night on firday. All gods must sing, and at least four demigods per cabin. Lindy is freaking out, her dad expects her to sing. I WILL ACCEPT SONG ENTRIES OCS T cause of Poseidon's song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So… I am REALLY bored right now… and I'm in the mood to make a song fic….yeah… I just want to do a little brake from the action and quests and stuff…so… _I am accepting Song entries and Character entries!_**

**To all who are reading my stories right now I have an announcement. My iPod exploded! (Not literally) It is where I normally am typing my stories then emailing them to myself then posting them after pasting them in word. I am devastated! I lost two whole chapters for the Lost Sword. I have half of one already on my computer but….. God! It was a really long chapter too. Oh well…just kill me now! NOT really…well here it is, my song fic where Apollo terrorizes the camp. Characters are included from my story, Lindy Scarlett and the last Olympian… Still trying to think of another name for that one…Lindy doesn't really know about the Last Olympian and stuff….oh well! **

**THANKS! BYE!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO not OWN PJO! **

_Lindy_

It was a normal night; I was sitting by the camp fire with Connor, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, and Katie. All is well, the Titan war is over and we are back from a long year at school to train at camp. Chiron said for now camp will be smooth sailing because of the victory last summer, but we still have to train hard.

Yeah…not really what is happening. Half the camp has been goofing off and skipping classes. I have seen Percy and Annabeth sneak off somewhere a few times coming back hands intertwined and their hair a little more messed up than usual. Travis and Katie have done the same. They are both the…however Lacey puts it...the couples of the camp, the couples that are always on watch, the ones that are gossiped about the most. Well I am no daughter of Aphrodite so I will have nothing to do with gossip unless it involves me, then I will come a strike that person down with my sword. I do that a lot, but I can't kill anyone so I just throw a punch at them.

So my first summer at camp is going well, I mean I stayed two weeks after the war last year but that's it. I kind of entered the war right in the middle of a battle. Long story short, I was working with Kronos, ran away from them, joined the side of the gods, (Never liked the Kronos's side) And we won. Now I am head counselor of the Apollo cabin, and speaking of Apollo…let's get back to the whole camp sitting by the campfire.

So there we were, singing along to the songs my half brother Riley was playing on the guitar, when a flash of light erupted that was brighter then the fire, which was pretty bright considering the happy mood we were all in. My father walked over and sat next to me casually like he did this every night. The music stopped. I shared an odd glance with Connor who was on my left. He shrugged. All eyes were on Apollo, everyone was quiet.

"Oh don't stop just because I'm here!" Apollo said with an enormous grin on his face. No one began to sing again. It was very rare for a god to visit camp.

"Uh, Apollo!" Chiron said happily. "Why do we have the pleasure of you joining us tonight?"

"Well I have an announcement!" Apollo said. Before he could say anything more a flash of light erupted from where Apollo appeared before.

"Not again Apollo!" A women's voice boomed. No one other than Athena herself appeared and stormed over to Apollo who was unfortunately still sitting next to me, so Athena's rage could've been pointed at me, even though it wasn't. Seeing an angry goddess was not on my to-do list. I scooted a little closer to Connor away from my dad.

"I will _never_ go through that again!" two gods in one night! Aren't we lucky!

"Oh c'mon Athena," Apollo said. "It won't be that bad this time. Plus, even your kids have to do it. Every god needs to participate, and at least three kids from a cabin need to perform."

"That was too far, Apollo!" Athena raged on, her eyes were literally black right now with anger. "That will not happen ever again."

"And I swear upon the river Styx that won't happen to you." Thunder boomed completing the swear.

"There is nothing worse than having me on your back Apollo. If this goes too far again, I will do something to you that will stay there for eons!" And with that she erupted into flames and disappeared. I really regretted sitting in the front row that night. Everyone was silent which made me even more nervous. My father looked as if nothing happened. Chiron was about to say something but I cut him off.

"So, dad." I said as nicely as possible. "What brings you here tonight?" I paused. "Or should I ask why you and Athena are here tonight?"

"Excellent question Lindy!" My father beamed at me, and I couldn't help but blush. It's not every day you get a blinding smile from your godly parent. He turned and gestured to everyone else. "We are going to have a Karaoke night!" I suddenly regretted asking the question.

"Um, Apollo are you sure—?" Chiron began.

"Of course I'm sure! We can have it this Friday! As I said, every god, including you Chiron, will have to sing, and four from a cabin are required to sing. Of course unless your Percy or Nico and you're an only child." Nico's expression darkened and Percy's eyes went wide. "The hunters will be joining us as long as I can convince my sister." Every single camper in the Amphitheater had their eyes wide and staring at Apollo, including me.

"Well tomorrow is Thursday so I will be back then to help prepare! I am off to Olympus now to spread the good news!" _GOOD NEWS?_ I wanted top demand, but I kept my mouth shut. My father stepped away from his spot next to me. "Goodbye now!" and he revealed his true form while everyone averted their eyes. As soon as he was gone, everyone began to bicker with Chiron and demand that this would not happen, but he simply held up his hands.

"It is the request of a god." He said. "We cannot argue." After that, we all left and went to our cabins for lights out.

"Please tell me this isn't happening." I muttered as I walked back to my cabin, Connor was next to me and our siblings was following us as we led them to our cabins.

"Hey!" Percy said appearing next to me. "At least you are not forced to sing. I am the only one in my cabin." He slumped off to his cabin, probably off to try and find a song that won't embarrass him too much.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Connor as he and Travis took their campers into their cabin. I led mine to our cabin.

"So how many of you are singing?" I asked my siblings as we all got into our bunks for bed. A little more than half of them raised their hands. Good, I though, I won't have to sing. But oh, Styx was I wrong.

_**A/N I will be accepting suggestions for song ideas! Please send some in as a comment!**_


	2. We were born this way Baby!

**A/N Next chapter…. :)**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO not OWN PJO!**_

**AGAIN I will be accepting characters and song ideas!**

_Lindy_

I was woken up by the sun…literally. My father walked into our cabin casually. "Up and Adam!" He yelled to us.

"What does that expression even mean?" One of my little siblings demanded her face in her pillow.

"It means," Apollo said placing his hand on my sister. "That we should get up now and begin working on tomorrow's performance! I expect each and every one of you to sing tomorrow." We all didn't move we just stared at our father. "Did I mention that I got you all out of classes for today and tomorrow?"

That got me up. My father getting me out of lessons was good enough for me to help. Reluctantly my siblings followed my lead. I was glad I got the bathroom first. I looked terrible; I always do in the mornings. Looking like this in front of a god, especially my father was entirely embarrassing! I am not obsessing over my looks but it's not like that! Everyone is like this from time to time.

I went to the Amphitheater with my siblings and father. The Hephaestus kids and Annabeth were already getting started on the designs for the stage.

"…There should be lights here," Annabeth instructed. "And the stage will ark out here with the short runway. More lights here, and there." Then she saw us. She ran over to me and whispered. "I promise you this won't be as bad as it seems." She turned to Apollo. "Setting designs are coming along well."

"Great!" Apollo clapped his hands. "Riley, Lindy, could you be the DJ's, of course when you sing you'll be able to go on stage and leave the job to each other." I knew that Riley didn't want to sing, the same with me. This was just going along great, wasn't it?

So the day came and went, and Riley and I got all the CD's known to man on a small Mac computer. We were taught how to put the song on by a push of a button by Jordan from the Hermes cabin. Everything was going perfectly. I hated it. And just to add on to it all, free period happened the next day right before Karaoke.

"I bet none of you are going to sing." Percy said to all of us as we sat on the dock.

"Ha!" Annabeth huffed. "We all don't Seaweed brain! Everyone else in our cabin volunteered to go."

"Uh, Annabeth," Katie said. "You are one of the four in your cabin who are singing. Remember? No one else volunteered so you were automatically chosen."

"UGH!" Annabeth buried her head in her hands. "I don't even know what I'm singing yet."

"I think Connor and I are the only ones not singing from this group." I muttered. Travis looked up at me with a devious smile.

"Oh, no." Connor said to his twin. "Not that smile."

"Oh Styx!" I yelled. "Travis if you do anything to—,"

"Oh it won't be _that_ bad."

"You know," Katie said. "I think it's only fair you two sing something. We all have to."

"And uh, Connor." Travis said trying not to laugh. "We didn't tell you but you're the fourth person from our cabin."

"Travis!" He yelled and tackled his brother into the water.

About ten minutes later, Percy dragged them both out of the water. They were dry instantly, all three of them.

"I will kill you!" Connor yelled. Travis just sat next to Katie laughing, as Percy placed Connor back down next to me. Percy sat down next to Annabeth again. We all stiffened a laugh. Connor glared at me.

"How about," Travis said. "You and Lindy do a duet? I got the perfect song that would be really cool."

"No." Connor and I said in unison.

"I think that's a good idea." A voice said behind us. I sighed heavily, but just soft enough for my father not to hear. My dad sat down next to me. "So Percy, what are you singing tonight?" He sounded like a normal teenager.

"Oh, I don't know yet." Percy stammered.

"Uh dad," I said. "Shouldn't you be making the…seating arrangements? Some of the other gods will probably not want to sit next to each other. Like Poseidon and Athena. They might break something."

"Exactly why they are seated next to each other." Percy's and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" They said together.

"Just joking," He laughed, but no one else did. "Maybe." He paused. "Well I'm off; I'll see you all tonight hopefully you are all singing."

MY father left. "What am I going to do?" I demanded. "My dad wants me to perform and I just will NOT go up there."

"Sing this with Connor," Travis said handing me a piece of paper. "And you'll be fine." Connor and I read the paper.

"Really Travis?" I asked.

"Yep." The conch horn blue for dinner.

"Just two more hours." Katie said to me. "Then another like six, and we are done. What are you singing with Connor?" She reached for the paper but I yanked it away.

"It's a surprise!" I snapped. "And I'm not excited about it."

Dinner went by quickly, sadly. Most of my cabin was anxious to get to Karaoke, but some weren't as enthusiastic.

The stage was even more amazing at night with the lights all lit up and the speakers set up to make large steps. A runway curved out from the center and turned into a whole half circle making a path to the other parts of the stage. The DJ stand was where Riley and I were and we stayed there until it started.

"So," My father announced as every god and demigod took their seats. Athena and Poseidon were placed right next to each other and Annabeth and Percy were not looking happy. "Who wants to go first?"

The most unexpected thing happened. A girl from the Nemesis cabin stood up. "I will." She said and confidently walked onto the stage.

"My name is Clara Carson and I will be singing, Born This Way by Lady GaGa." She announced. She turned to me and Riley. "Lindy, start the tape." I didn't argue. I pressed the button. She took the mic and fiercely put it up to her mouth.

**It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up <strong>she put her hands up like claws.  
><strong>'Cause you were born this way, baby<strong>

**My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<strong>

**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause they made you perfect, babe<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<strong>

**I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause Gods makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<strong>

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, born this way<strong>

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<strong>

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be<strong>

Clara strutted up the runway.****

**Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
>Subway kid, rejoice of truth<br>In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<strong>

**A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M hey hey hey<br>I love my life, I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah<strong>

**I'm beautiful in my way,  
>'Cause Gods makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<strong>

**Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<strong>

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<strong>

**Don't be drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient<strong>

**Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby, you were born this way<strong>

**No matter gay, straight or bi  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to survive<strong>

**No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to be brave<strong>

**I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause Gods makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<strong>

**Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, yeah<strong>

She threw her head around and strutted back up the catwalk. Carla threw her fist in the air.****

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<br>I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**

**I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**

She ended with a finish by sliding on her knees and turning half back to the audience. We all erupted with applause. We all knew it was true. We were born this way; we didn't choose to be demigods. Such a cheesy message but a great way to start it off. My dad had the same thought.

"Way to kick things off Carla!" He yelled. "Who is next?" He glanced at Percy. His eyes widened.

**A/N Review!**


	3. Odd new sides of people

A/N Thanks for all the submits!

"Percy!" Apollo yelled. "How about you go next!"

"Uh, no that's okay." Percy stammered. Annabeth glared at him as if saying, I'll be doing it too, go! Percy slumped on the stage.

Into the mic he mumbled. "I'll be singing Just the Girl I'm looking for, by Click Five."

He looked back at me desperately as if saying don't press the button. I pressed it. The music started.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>**  
>Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy with a small smirk at on her face.<p>

**She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>**  
>That has happened a lot at the docks, Annabeth always pushed Percy in. Some people laughed probably thinking the same thing as me.<p>

**She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<strong>

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm looking for<strong>

**She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do<br>I'd do anything for her  
><strong>  
>Annabeth beamed and Percy got into it. He put everything into the song as if he was only singing to Annabeth.<p>

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm looking for<strong>

**The way she sees it's me  
>On her caller I.D.<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Still ringing in my head  
>Still ringing in my head<br>**  
>Everyone began to clap to the beet. They were all laughing.<p>

**She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<strong>

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more**

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more  
>Oh, I keep coming back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm looking for**

**Just the girl I'm looking for  
>I'm looking for<br>I'm looking for  
>I'm looking for<br>Just the girl I'm looking for  
><strong>  
>Annabeth stood up and cheered very loudly as he finished. Others did the same. Riley called Percy over and whispered something to him. Percy smiled and went back down to sit. Annabeth hugged Percy tightly.<p>

Athena mumbled something to Poseidon and they both smiled so very lightly it was almost unnoticeable.

"Ha!" Apollo said getting up on stage. "Who knew the savor of Olympus could sing! I honestly thought he was going to really suck." Percy blushed violently.

"So, who is next?" My dad turned to me and Riley and most of his other kids. No one volunteered but thank the gods Aphrodite volunteered.

"I'll be going now!" She said. Aphrodite walked up in shorts and a tank top with red high heels. Ares whistled and Hephaestus gave him a death glare. No one was really expecting Aphrodite's song of choice.

"California Gurls! By Katy Perry!" She snapped her fingers at me and Riley. Riley rolled his eyes and grumbled something. He pressed the play button, not really prepared for what the love goddess was going to do.

**I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees<strong>

Aphrodite did a fainting gesture then snapped back to stand up straight.

**The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek at us  
><strong>  
>She casually walked down the runway path.<p>

**You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<br>**  
>She started to jump, which seemed almost impossible in those ten inch high heels.<p>

**California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>Will melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<strong>

**California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
><strong>  
>She started to dance in some way she must have found...sexy. I shivered and looked away. Riley was staring in horror and I kicked him.<p>

**Sex on a beach  
>We don't like sand in our stilettos<br>**  
>Aphrodite kicked up her leg just in time for me to look back at her.<p>

**We freak  
>And we're cheap<br>So play the songs on the stereo**

**You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<strong>

**California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>Will melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<strong>

**California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

**California  
>California girls<br>California  
>California girls<strong>

**California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>Will melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<strong>

**California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>(West coast, west coast)<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<br>**  
>"Thank you Aphrodite!" Zeus yelled. "Now get down before you scar these children!"<p>

"Two late," Riley mumbled making me break out in laughter. I caught myself before anyone really noticed.

I saw Travis mumble something to Katie. She punched him and stood up. She took the mic before Apollo even said anything.

"Give me that mic." Katie grumbled. "What the Hell." she paused. "By Avril Lavigne." she said it in a (I) duh, tone.

Riley found the song and pressed play. Katie nervously stepped forward and began to sing.

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>**  
>Katie pulled her hair out of her pony tail and fell to her knees.<p>

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
>But honestly I just need to be a little crazy<strong>

She jumped up.

**All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoooooooa what the hell!<br>**  
><strong>What? What? What? What the hell!<br>**  
>She strutted around the stage. The entire crowd was cheering.<p>

**So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)<strong>

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
>But honestly I just need to be a little crazy<br>**  
>She threw her head around in a circle, flinging her hair around.<p>

**All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoooooooa what the hell!<strong>

**La la la la la la la  
>Whoa whoa whoa<br>La la la la la la la  
>Whoa whoa whoa<br>You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<br>**  
>Demeter had her eyes wide at her daughter the entire time she sang, and half the amphitheater was cracking up. Katie was smiling and simply having a great time.<p>

**All my life I've been good, but now  
>I am thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around**  
><strong>And I don't really care about<br>All my life I've been good, but now  
>I am thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoooooooa what the hell!<strong>

**La la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la la<br>**  
>She did one last large wave of her head as the last note blasted. She took one last dramatic bow then said into the microphone, "I'd like to see you beat that Stoll!"<p>

"Oh I will Gardner!" Travis yelled back. Katie handed the cordless mic back to Apollo.

"Who is next?" Apollo asked but he already knew it. Travis marched up confidently.

"Love in America, by JTX."

I looked at Travis questioningly. He nodded with a smirk. I shrugged and pressed play.

**Top down it's raining out  
>Yeah I got the music loud<br>Meet me underneath the iHop sign**

He pointed upwards.  
><strong><br>Off of work I got your text  
>Let me be your cigarette<br>We'll do it like Madonna in '85**

**Tonight the drinks on me  
>We'll watch the stars go blue<br>Ain't gonna get no sleep  
>Buttons on your levi's about to come loose<br>**  
>Travis walked up the runway and crouched down a small bit.<p>

**Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco  
>Put your hands up this is love in America<br>**  
>Travis put his hands up but no one else did. He just continued still looking like an idiot.<p>

**Malibu to Broadway  
>Dance away the heartache<br>Blow the world a kiss this is love in America  
><strong>  
>Travis blew a kiss to the audience and moved his hips like a girl.<p>

**Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true**

**Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you**

**Hey kids here we go  
>Sex, hugs, rock and roll<br>**  
>Travis made his own personal air guitar. Riley was cracking up next to me.<p>

**Fill your cup up this is love in America**

**On the street feel the beat  
>Bass kickin Bruce Lee<br>Come on every girl just grab a boy  
>Cherry vodka snow cone<br>Make a movie on your phone  
>Kiss the kid born and raised in<br>South Detroit  
><strong>  
><strong>Tonight the drinks on me<br>We'll watch the stars go blue  
>Ain't gonna get no sleep<br>Buttons on your levi's about to come loose**

**Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco  
>Put your hands up this is love in America<br>**  
>This time a few campers put their hands up getting into Travis's song.<p>

**Malibu to Broadway  
>Dance away the heartache<br>Blow the world a kiss this is love in America**

**Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true**

**Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you**

**Hey kids here we go  
>Sex, hugs, rock and roll<br>Fill your cup up this is love in America  
><strong>  
>Travis pulled Katie up on stage and began to jump with her. A few other kids climbed on stage and acted like it was a party.<p>

**Let's go come on shake your money maker  
><strong>  
>Katie laughed harder.<p>

**Let go let me be your honey taker  
>Let's go come on shake your money maker<br>Let go this is love in America**

**Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco  
>Put your hands up this is love in America<br>**  
>Everyone put their hands up, even me and Riley as we all laughed our heads off.<p>

**Malibu to Broadway  
>Dance away the heartache<br>Blow the world a kiss this is love in America**

**Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true**

**Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you**

**Hey kids here we go  
>Sex, hugs, rock and roll<br>Fill your cup up this is love in America  
>America America America<br>**  
>Everyone cheered, and Travis put his arm around Katie. He smiled and threw his fist up and glanced at Connor. Connor shook his head while smiling. He was still cheering with everyone else.<p>

"Uh, wow." Apollo said taking the mic as Travis and the others left the stage. Katie and Travis were holding hands. "That was interesting Travis. Hermes, thank you for having that." muffled laughter echoed through the Amphitheater. Hermes was looking at Travis with a small smirk on his face, he was shaking his head with a smile.

"So, who's next?" No one volunteered, and our father turned to Riley and I.

**A/N Like it? Review! Give me a few suggestions. Oh and Btw all suggestions are looked at but some aren't really what I'm looking for. I like them all. I really need songs for Demeter, Ares, Artemis, Clarisse, Nico, Hades, Zeus, Hera… well mostly almost all the gods except, Poseidon and Athena. Please submit characters too! Thanks!**


	4. Fireflies sleep

**A/N Here is Chapter four! still taking suggestions! ;)**

I kicked Riley and pushed him out of his chair. "Lindy!" he hissed. We have fought monster after monster, and Titan and gods and we are all terrified of getting up on stage to sing a freaking song. We are all very lame.

"Ah, Riley!" Apollo yelled. "C'mon up!"

"I will hurt you one day!" Riley hissed again.

"I'll put you on stable duty tomorrow!" I hissed back. Ha! I love being head counselor, but Riley does know I'm joking. Him being the next in line for counselor, we joke around all the time with each other.

Apollo handed Riley the mic. "I'll be singing It's my Life, by Bon Jovi." _Of course!_ I thought. Bon Jovi is Riley's favorite singer and he is a son of Apollo. He came to camp once, Riley almost fainted, of course I wasn't here for it I was at school. Damn it!

I pressed play and the song started.

**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted**

The crowd cheered loudly.

**No silent prayer for the faith departed  
>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd<br>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**

**It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>**  
>Riley began to give it his all. He moved around the stage a little less nervously.<p>

**My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life<br>**  
>Riley nailed every note and I just knew what he was thinking. OH MY GODS I am going to die! I laughed at the thought and continued to watch my brother.<p>

**This is for the ones who stood their ground  
>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down<br>Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
>Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks<br>**  
>He jumped up onto a large speaker and sang even harder up there.<p>

**It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<strong>

**My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life<strong>

He jumped down and walked down the runway.

**You better stand tall  
>When they're calling you out<br>Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<br>**  
>The crowd cheered even louder.<p>

**It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<strong>

**My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive**

**And it's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive**

**My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life!<br>**  
>And the crowd erupted with cheering, laughter, and whistling.<p>

"Thank you Riley!" Apollo boomed without a mic. Riley sat down next to me and punched me softly. I pushed back and he pushed me off my awry which probably saved me from going next.

"Any takers?" Apollo asked. I stayed down praying my dad wouldn't see me behind the table. Riley told me later that he did look our way. He kept looking at everyone of his kids, but none of us seemed to really want to go.

After I had sat back up, Demeter had already taken center stage. She was wearing a golden blouse, jeans and flats which was surprising because she normally would wear her wheat field dress.

And, just as I suspected, she picked a "Save the earth" type of song.

"Wake up America!" she said. "By Miley Cyrus."

"Please tell me we don't have it." Riley said to me.

"She'll turn us both into flowers or something if I don't play it." I hissed. "Your lucky I found it." I pressed play.

**Oh, can we take care of her?  
>Oh, maybe you can spare her<br>Several moments of your consideration  
>Leading up to the final destination<br>Oh, the earth is calling out  
>I wanna learn what it's all about<strong>

**But everything I read  
>'Global warming', 'going green'<br>I don't know what all this means  
>But it seems to be saying<strong>

**Wake up, America  
><strong>  
>Demeter dramatically threw her fist in the air.<p>

**We're all in this together  
>It's our home so let's take care of it<br>You know that you want to  
>You know that you got to<br>**  
><strong>Wake up, America<br>Tomorrow becomes a new day  
>And everything you do matters<br>Yeah, everything you do matters in some way  
><strong>  
>The lights turned green and flowers appeared around the floor.<p>

**Stand up, I'll try if you will  
>Wake up, it's not a fire drill<br>All she needs is a little attention  
>Can you give her just a little attention?<br>Oh, it's easy to walk away  
>But it's getting harder day b<strong>y day

**Everything I read  
>'Global warming', 'going green'<br>I don't know what all this means  
>But it seems to be saying<strong>

**C'mon, wake up, America  
>We're all in this together<br>It's our home so let's take care of it  
>You know that you want to<br>You know that you got to**

**Wake up, America  
>Tomorrow becomes a new day<br>And everything you do matters  
>Yeah, everything you do matters in some way<strong>

**I know that you don't wanna hear it  
>Especially coming from someone so young<br>**  
>Some snickered. Demeter didn't look that young, but they kept it as unnoticeable as possible. Demeter was too caught up in the song to notice.<p>

**But in the backseat, yeah  
>They wanna hear it<strong>

**So come on, turn it up  
>Come on, turn it up<br>So come on, turn it up**

**Wake up, America  
>We're all in this together<br>It's our home so let's take care of it  
>You know that you want to<br>You know that you got to  
><strong>  
><strong>Wake up, America<br>Tomorrow becomes a new day  
>And everything you do matters<br>Yeah, everything you do matters in some way  
><strong>  
>I gave her some props. Not only because she was a goddess and I had to clap, but she had a strong voice. It sounded really good with the type of song she chose. Even if I hate the artist.<p>

Demeter walked off the stage looking all confident. Annabeth was being pushed on by Percy.

"No Percy," She muttered fighting him. "No, I'm not-No!"

"Ah we have a taker!" Apollo yelled.

"Yes we do." Percy said. Annabeth seemed to shoot daggers at Percy, but she walked to center stage taking the mic from Apollo.

"Lindy," Annabeth whispered. Then mouthed and pointed (I) your next. I shook my head with a smile. I noticed Annabeth's hair was down, and that wasn't really normal for her. I let mine down for today, hut I have done that before during the fireworks on fourth of July. Long story, don't ask.

Annabeth took a seat on a stool. "I'm Only Me When I'm With You, by Taylor Swift." Annabeth held the cordless mic up to her lips and waited for the music to start. Riley pressed play.

**Friday night beneath the stars  
>In a field behind your yard<br>You and I are painting pictures in the sky**

**And sometimes we don't say a thing  
>Just listen to the crickets sing<br>Everything I need is right here by my side**

**And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you<br>**  
>Annabeth got up from the stool.<p>

**I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do**

**Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
><strong>  
>"Oh yes he does!" Someone screamed from the audience making Annabeth smile.<p>

**The other half I'm only trying  
>To let you know that what I feel is true<br>And I'm only me when I'm with you  
><strong>  
>The clapping began and the beat was carried out by the audience. Annabeth walked up the isle.<p>

**Just a small town boy and girl  
>Living in the crazy world<strong>

Annabeth twirled her fingers around her ear making a crazy sign. Yes, a VERY crazy world.

**Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.  
><strong>  
><strong>And I don't try to hide my tears<br>The secrets, all my deepest fears  
>Through it all nobody gets me like you do<br>**  
>She turned her back and hurried a little faster back up the runway.<p>

**And you know everything about me  
>You say that you can't live without me<strong>

Percy smiled and clapped with everyone else. Annabeth turned back.

**I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do  
><strong>  
><strong>Well, you drive me crazy half the time<br>The other half I'm only trying  
>To let you know that what I feel is true<br>And I'm only me when I'm with you**

**When I'm with anybody else  
>It's so hard to be myself<br>And only you can tell**

**That I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do  
><strong>  
>She jumped up once exaggerating the song more.<p>

**Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying<br>To let you know that what I feel is true**

**And I'm only me  
>Who I wanna be<br>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
>With you, oh, yeah<br>**  
>Everyone clapped loudly. Percy met Annabeth after she walked off stage confidently. Annabeth punched him in the chest and they went back to sit down hand in hand.<p>

"Whhoooossss next?" Apollo asked.

"Present!" A voice yelled from re audience. "Oh, were you taking roll?"

"Get up here Clovis." My dad said. "It's your turn."

Not very happily, Clovis, son of Hypnos, walked onto re stage. He lazily took the mic from Apollo and sat down in the center of the stage cross legged.

"Fireflies." He said in a trance. "By Owl City."

Riley found the song and pressed play.

**You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
><strong>  
>Clovis dozed off for a split second then awoke and began singing again.<p>

**'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
><strong>  
>Clovis swayed to the music as he sang.<p>

**Awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance**

Gold specks of light from the lights above seems to float around him.

**A foxtrot above my head  
>A sock hop beneath my bed<br>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>**  
>Clovis got up and began to spin in circles.<p>

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<strong>

**Leave my door open just a crack  
>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep  
>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<br>**  
>He stopped and fell to the ground and was laying on his back and singing.<br>**  
>To ten million fireflies<br>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<strong>

**But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<br>**  
>He sat back up and sang back to the crowd still looking dazed.<p>

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>**  
>Clovis closed his eyes. Like he was singing a lullaby most of the audience was dazing off and getting ready to sleep. Athena's head was on Poseidon's shoulder and they were sleeping on each other, until Clovis sang the final line.<p>

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

He collapsed and started snoring. I guess the Hypnos kids have that power to make some people fall asleep, because maybe half the amphitheater had fallen asleep, until they heard the raging erupt from Athena and Poseidon.

**A/N Okay I will caution you know! Poseidon's song is a song with A LOT of cursing, and he will be singing next chpater. Just heads up. I did * most words though.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Traditional Fued

**A/N so again a lot of cursing in Poseidon's song. Just a warning. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

"You're the one to talk, Kelp head!" Athena roared. "Why don't you get your—"

"Athena!" Zeus roared. "Please keep this PG!"

"I won't unless he will stop being-"

"Oh Athena," Poseidon said. "Why don't we just get over this?"

"No!"

"Yeah, your right. I like it better like this. It's too much fun."

"How about," Apollo started happily. "You have a sing off!"

I knew that was coming. Eventually that was going to happen tonight. With two gods though? Yeah, forget that. Whoever loses is going to blast someone. What the hell is my dad thinking?

Surprisingly Athena shrugged. "Fine."

Poseidon smiled. "Ladies first." He said.

"So you're going first? Okay!" she sat down. Poseidon shrugged happily and walked up to the stage.

Poseidon walked right up to Riley and I. I could smell the salty sea water on him that smelled a lot like the Poseidon cabin. "I don't know if you'll have this song." he said. "But it's most likely a way to beat Athena. I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island." Riley began to laugh.

"I love that song!" then he caught my eye. "What? You don't know it?"

"I know it, but..." I glanced at Chiron, he was looking at us oddly. I pulled my small DJ mic up to my lips. "Um, the song Lord Poseidon has chosen isn't a very appropriate song for younger children. If you are under the age of 12, please leave with Chiron for a moment."

Poseidon smiled at me as if he respected my choice to appoint the younger kids. A few groans erupted through the Amphitheater but they all left as they were told. Chiron came back a moment later and nodded at me.

Athena hadn't moved. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded. She was sitting back in her chair looking amused.

"What will you be performing for us, Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"I'm on a boat, by Lonely Island." he responded matter-o-factly.

Riley and I struggled with each other to press the button. Did we really want to see a god sing a raping song? We pressed the play button.

**Aww sh*t, get your towels ready it's about to go down  
>Everybody in the place hit the f*cking deck<br>But stay on your motherf*cking toes  
>We running this, let's go<strong>

Percy stared at his father. He was probably thunking something like, "That is not my dad," or "OH MY GODS." I probably would. Be thinking the same thing.

**I'm on a boat  
>I'm on a boat<br>Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat  
>I'm on a boat<br>I'm on a boat  
>Take a good hard look at the motherf*cking boat<strong>

**I'm on a boat motherf*cker take a look at me  
>Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea<br>Busting five knots, wind whipping at my coat  
>You can't stop me motherf*cker cause I'm on a boat<strong>

**Take a picture, trick  
>I'm on a boat, b*tch<br>We drinking Santana champ,  
>Cause it's so crisp<br>I got my swim trunks  
>And my flippie-floppies<br>I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's  
>Straight flipping copies<strong>

**I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and sh*t  
>The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet<br>But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets  
>I'm on a boat, motherf*cker, don't you ever forget<strong>

**I'm on a boat and  
>It's going fast and<br>I got a nautical themed  
>pashmina afghan<br>I'm the king of the world  
>On a boat like Leo<br>If you're on the shore,  
>then you're sure not me-oh<strong>

**Get the f*ck up, this boat is REAL!**

**F*ck land, I'm on a boat, motherf*cker  
>Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherf*cker<br>I'm on the deck with my boys, motherf*cker  
>This boat engine make noise, motherf*cker<strong>

**Hey ma, if you could see me now  
>Arms spread wide on the starboard bow<br>Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow  
>Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible<strong>

**Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat  
>It's a big blue watery road<br>Poseidon  
><strong>  
>Poseidon pointed at himself.<p>

**Look at me, oh**

**Never thought I'd see the day  
>When a big boat coming my way<br>Believe me when I say  
>I f*cked a mermaid<strong>

**I'm on a boat  
>I'm on a boat<br>Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (woaah)  
>I'm on a boat<br>I'm on a boat  
>Take a good hard look at the mothaf*ckin' boat<br>**  
>Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then the crowd erupted into the loudest of cheers I heard tonight. Athena's smirk didn't leave her face. She clapped respectfully. The younger kids walked back in and took their seats.<p>

"Your turn Athena." Poseidon said into the mic.

Athena walked up onto the stage confidently. She snatched the mic from Poseidon and came over to me. She whispered her song in my ear. As she walked back to center stage a glass of wine appeared in her other hand.

I pressed play to the song. Athena took a sip of her wine ten started to sing.  
><strong><br>Right right, turn off the lights,  
>we're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>what's the dealio?  
><strong>  
>The crowd roared with cheering as they recognized the song.<p>

**I love when it's all too much,  
>5am turn the radio up<br>where's the rock and roll?**

**Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
><strong>  
>Athena raised her glass up high above her head so quickly you would think se would spill it, but not a drop hit the ground.<p>

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>in all the right ways,<br>all my underdogs,  
>we will never be never be anything but loud<br>and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>just come on and come on and raise your glass**

She put her glass down to her hip again. Every kid of Athena was staring at their mother in horror. That was not the goddess of wisdom they knew.

**Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>what part of party don't you understand,<br>wish you'd just freak out  
>can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>it's so on right now<strong>

**Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<strong>

She put her hands up and moved her feet.

**Why so serious?  
><strong>  
>She let her hands fall slowly.<p>

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>all my underdogs,<br>we will never be never be anything but loud  
>and nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>just come on and come on and raise your glass<strong>

She took the last sip of her wine.

**oh sh*t my glass is empty, that sucks  
><strong>  
><strong>So if you're too school for cool,<br>and you're treated like a fool,  
>you can choose to let it go<br>we can always, we can always,  
>party on our own<strong>

**So raise your Aw F*ck!  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>in all the right ways,  
>all my underdogs,<br>we will never be never be anything but loud  
>and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<strong>

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>in all the right ways,<br>all my underdogs,  
>we will never be never be anything but loud<br>and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass.<br>just come on and come on and raise your glass...for me  
><strong>  
>She took a flip of the head and her glass refilled as she walked to her seat next to Poseidon. She took a sip and I could hear her say. "Beat you...again."<p>

"Thank you Poseidon and Athena!" Apollo said happily into the mic. "Now do we have any other takers for the next performance?"

"Whoa wait!" Poseidon stopped Apollo. "Who won?"

"Oh," My father laughed. "This is a Karaoke night. There is no winning."

"Apollo!" They both roared.

"So, who is next?" He said again. He glanced over at the hunters. "How about we have one of our guests go now?"

A/N


	6. Surprises, Questioning, and Sunshine

**A/N Here is chapter 6! Oh and I have a question. I am just curious, what do you think Connor and Lindy are going to sing? I want to know what you're expecting because I guarantee you'll be a little surprised. TELL ME IN A REVIEW! :) Thanks!**

Artemis did not look happy that her brother called for her and her huntresses.

"C'mon little sis," Apollo urged. "Send one up."

Artemis looked around at her hunters. Thalia looked at her pleadingly as if begging not to pick her.

"Thalia, go up and sing." She commanded with a sigh.

"What?" Thalia demanded.

"It will make up for the whole casino incident."

Thalia was about to say something but then stopped. Her face turned bright red.

"Oh and one more thing." Apollo said. "Any song the hunters song will not be held against them on their vows."

Artemis nodded. Most songs these days were about love and stuff anyway. I can tell that's what she was thinking.

She walked right over to Apollo and took the mic. "Um, We R Who We R, by Ke$ha. And Annabeth Chase, I am going to kill you."

Soft laughter sounded from where Annabeth had been sitting. I was smiling softly as I found the song and pressed play.

**Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>When we got our hot pants on and up<strong>

**And yes of course we does  
>We runnin' this town just like a club<br>And no you don't wanna mess with us  
>Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace)<br>Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o,<br>Let's go!**

**Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard  
>Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!<br>We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa- part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R  
><strong>  
>Thalia smiled lightly. She Began to have a little fun.<p>

**We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
>Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb<br>We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R**

**DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's makin' my brain delirious<strong>

**I'm just talkin' true  
>I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do<br>We're selling our clothes  
>Sleepin' in cars<br>Dressin' it down  
>Hittin' on dudes<br>**  
>She took a pause and took a step.<p>

**Hard  
><strong>  
>Everyone roared loudly with cheering.<p>

**Got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side  
>Looking sick and sexy-fied<br>So let's go uh oh  
>Let's go<strong>

**Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard  
>Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours<br>We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R**

**We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
>Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb<br>We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R**

**DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up  
>DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up<br>DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up  
>DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up<strong>

**Tonight we're going hard hard h h h hard  
><strong>  
>Thalia three her fist in the air at every stutter of the word.<p>

**Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
>We're tearing it apar par par p p part<br>You know we're superstars  
>We R who we R<br>**

**We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
>Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb<br>We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R**

**Ohh!  
><strong>  
>Everyone clapped loudly and we all laughed violently. That was definitely not a song a hunter of Artemis would sing, or so you would think.<p>

Thalia walked back over to where the hunters were sitting where Annabeth waited to tell her something.

With out warning and through the commotion, Drew from the Aphrodite cabin strutted on the stage and took the mic from Apollo with a smile.

"Thanks hun." She said to Thalia who rolled her eyes. "That was great, all of you were. But I would like to go now." She wipped her head towards Riley and me. "Waking Up in Vegas, by Katy Perry."

Riley pressed play.

**You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi  
>'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke<br>**  
>She made the money sign with her fingers.<p>

**I lost my fake ID  
>But you lost the motel key<br>Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
>Now don't blame me<strong>

She slowly started up the runway.

**You wanna cash out  
>And get the hell outta town<br>Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<strong>

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<strong>

**Why are these lights so bright?  
><strong>  
>The lights got really, really bright and made everyone blink twice.<p>

**Did we get hitched last night?  
>Dressed up like Elvis<br>Why am I wearing your class ring?  
><strong>  
><strong>Don't call your mother<br>'Cause now we're partners in crime  
>Don't be a baby<br>Remember what you told me**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>**  
>Slowly she backed up down the runway. She acted all dramatic making a few people laugh.<p>

**You got me into this  
>Information overload, situation lost control<br>Send out an S.O.S.**

**Ha, and get some cash out  
>We're gonna tear up the town<br>No, don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<strong>

**Remember what you told me  
>Remember what you told me<br>Told me, told me, oh yeah**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<strong>

**That's what you get, baby  
>Shake the glitter<br>Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
>Gimme some cash out, baby<br>Gimme some cash out, baby  
><strong>  
>Drew through the mic in the air and Riley had to reach to catch it before it broke on the ground. The crowd gave her a decent amount of cheers, it was nothing special. I wanted to strangle her because she probably threw the mic over here on purpose, probably trying to hit me.<p>

Riley handed the mic to our dad as he walked past. He gave every child of Apollo a look that said get up here.

Taylor, my sister, sighed heavily and walked up onto the stage. Apollo handed her the mic.

"Pocket full of Sunshine." She said. "By Natasha Bedingfield."

Riley found the song and the second performance from the Apollo cabin of the night started.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
>I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh.<strong>

Taylor smiled. She took in a deep breath and continued. She was always one of the shakiest Apollo campers. She always needed that extra push, but she was only one verse into the song and she was doing great!****

**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
>Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh.<strong>

**Take me away, a secret place.  
>A sweet escape, take me away.<strong>

**Take me away, to better days.  
>Take me away, a hiding place.<strong>

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
>I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh.<strong>

**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
>Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh.<strong>

The lights turned golden and they made Taylor glow.****

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
>I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh.<strong>

**Wish that you could, but cha ain't gonna own me.  
>Do anything you can to control me. Oh, no, oh.<strong>

**Take me away, a secret place.  
>A sweet escape, take me away.<strong>

**Take me away, to better days.  
>Take me away, a hiding place.<strong>

**There's a place that I go that nobody knows.  
>Where the rivers flow and I call it home.<strong>

**And there's no more lies; in the darkness, there's light.  
>And nobody cries, there's only butterflies.<strong>

She held up her hand and the lights around her made butterflies seem to pop out of her hands and fly around her and the crowd.****

**Take me away, a secret place.  
>A sweet escape, take me away.<strong>

**Take me away, to better days.  
>Take me away, a hiding place.<strong>

**Take me away, a secret place.  
>A sweet escape, take me away.<strong>

**Take me away, to better days.  
>Take me away, a hiding place.<strong>

**Take me away, a secret place.  
>To better days, take me away.<strong>

**Take me away, to better days.  
>Take me away, a hiding place.<strong>

**The sun is on my side.  
>Take me for a ride.<br>I smile up to the sky.  
>I know I'll be all right.<strong>

**The sun is on my side.  
>Take me for a ride.<br>I smile up to the sky.  
>I know I'll be all right.<strong>

The crowd cheered and Taylor took her bow. Her curly blonde hair fell into her face a flung back when she bowed.

She walked over to me. "I am going to make dad put you up next unless you go now." She whispered. I stood up shakily taking the challenge.

"You _so_ owe me." I said. Riley was trying hard not to laugh and I kicked him on the way by.

**A/N **_**What did you think? **_**Tell me! I need suggestoions still on some gods, but ill tell you the people I already have songs for. Dionysus, Hera, (Thanks to a certain reviewer.) Clarisse I am still debating on so a few suggestions would still be nice, Ares, Artemis is debatable too, Nico, and the others who already sang. OC's are accepted also. Give me a character, (No need for entire description just appearance is good) and their song. Then any others not mentioned I am still looking for songs. THANKS! REVIEW!**


	7. Just Friends

**A/N so real quick—**

_**Italic and bold is Lindy singing**_

And

**Just bold is just Connor singing**

And

**Bold underlined it both**

**OKAY ENJOY!**

I slumped over to my father. He handed me the mic.

"Uh, I am going to need Connor Stoll up here." I said, nothing happened. "Now, or I'll hurt him."

Connor stood up but was pushed by his twin down the steps. He stayed on his feet, but he glared back at Travis.

"Ah a duet!" My father said excitedly. Magically, another cordless mic appeared in his hand. He handed it to Connor.

"I can't do this." I muttered to Connor.

"You'll be fine." He assured me.

"We are singing a freaking song that is about sex." I was saying this not into the mic so everyone just saw us whispering to each other.

"Not really."

"Oh, gods." I mumbled then turned to the DJ stand. "Riley, turn on the CD."

"What are you singing?" A voice yelled from the audience and I was sure it was Travis. I looked at Connor.

"Good girls go bad." He said with a smile.

"By Cobra Starship." I said. I couldn't help but smile as Connor did. I don't know why I accepted to sing this song with Connor, or even why I accepted the suggestion from Travis. I guess I would just be fun. Riley pressed play and Connor began. We each started on different sides of the stage.

It was funny to watch at first.

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad**

Riley mixed the tune to make it sound weird when he said 'bad.' I was laughing along with half the crowd.

**I know your type  
>You're daddy's little girl<br>Just take a bite  
>Let me shake up your world<br>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control<strong>

She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<p>

Connor was now at the center of the stage.

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad  
>(bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad

I can't do this, I thought. I waited. Here we go. I started walking towards the center of the stage.**  
><strong>

_**I know your type  
>Boy, you're dangerous<strong>_

I shook my head as Connor walked closer to me. I rested my hand on his chest acting like I wanted him away from me. We were both trying hard not to laugh. I walked backwards as he walked towards me. We were both smiling and joking around like always. This wasn't even rehearsed. I had to force myself not to laugh. I pretended we were the only ones there.

_**Yeah, you're that guy  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>**_**  
><strong>I turned and walked away from him. This wasn't rehearsed or anything. We were just winging it and having a lot of fun.

_**But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<strong>_

She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<p>

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<p>

_**I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>**_**  
><strong>**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>**  
><strong>We were walking around the stage like lunatics. I loved it and so did the crowd.

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<p>

I walked away from Connor, down the runway. We pointed at each other as we sang.**  
><strong>_**  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance**_

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<p>

Connor walked down to me.

_**And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance <strong>_

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>make them good girls go  
>The good girls go bad,<p>

_**yeah **_**  
>Good girls go bad, <strong>_**bad**_**  
><strong>_**  
>I was hanging in the corner<br>With my five best friends  
>I thought that you were trouble<br>But I couldn't resist**_

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>(Bad, bad, bad)  
>Good girls go bad<br>(Bad, bad, bad)  
>Good girls go<br>**  
>Connor put his arm around my shoulders as the crowd cheered. I put mine around him. We smiled and held up our mics. We continued to laugh.<p>

My mom would have been just as shocked as anyone else but would have cheered me on that I was following in her footsteps or would try to get me an agent.

Both of our fathers were looking at us oddly. They probably thought we were crazy, or that the song was true. Now they will probably keep and extra close eye on us. They were starting to talk to each other which made me a little nervous.

I started to laugh even harder though. We weren't even dating or anything. It was kind of funny how people always thought that, but it is always denied by me or Connor. It's gotten really annoying and it ended in a black eye once, long story.

But this, this was just me and him as friends right now. We always do this and we always will. He is my best friend here, and that's all he is, I guess. For now.

Connor and I walked off stage, and we handed the mics to my dad. Connor went back to sit down and I sat at the DJ stand.

"It is time to take a break!" Apollo said into the mic, twisting the other one out of existence. "Go to the dining pavilion for snacks and other food provided by the camps kitchen!"

Everyone made their way to the dining pavilion.

**A/N So... What ya think? I didn't know if this was going to be a good song for Connor and Lindy but I thought it would be fun. Tell me what you think and SEND IN MORE OC's AND SONG IDEAS! THANKS SO MUCH! ;) :)**

_**And, OMG! DID YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SON OF NEPTUNE? **_

_**For those Noods who don't know, (no offense) IT'S UP! CHECK IT OUT! Tell me, is it anything like you thought it was going to be? Because I did not see that coming.**_


	8. OK, Maybe More Than That

**A/N Can you believe it? Its time for intermission! Can you believe it? Sit back and relax! You're all invited to Kelli's lemonade stand! Lets all have some snacks! (Sorry inside joke from a play I was in. Dear Edwina {kill me!} just felt like putting it out there.) LOL well here is chapter 8!**

**IMPORTANT! Okay so I just want to say there is a whole story that goes with this one. This is just happening in the middle of the summer. I will post the ****entire story**** soon, so some of the stuff mentioned might not make a whole lot of sense. It will if you read the story I will post about Lindy's summer. Keep an eye out for it **

**The first story in the Lindy series I'm making is the last Olympian, so check that out too!**

Intermission. Or well, one of them anyway. Finally. I honestly thought I was going to die up there. Now I can talk with my friends for a little bit, not caring about who is singing what and why.

I took a canoe over the lake to the dining pavilion with Connor, Riley, and Samantha. It was a big canoe. Samantha is Riley's girlfriend from the Hephaestus cabin, she prefers Sam though. Well, Sam and I made Connor and Riley do all the rowing as we discussed what she was singing for Karaoke later.

"I was one of the ones picked out of a hat to sing for this!" She exclaimed to me. "I don't want to do this!"

"I didn't either." I told her. "And I went up there with Connor." I didn't say it too happily, in fact I said it like I was disgusted.

"Hey!" Connor protested. "You had fun, admit it."

"Okay, I did. But I wish I did it with someone else."

"Your lying." he sang. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I began to laugh. "But I should have sang it with Markus from Ares."

"Are you kidding?" Riley asked. "He would have killed himself first."

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"I was partnered with him in the Apollo/Ares make friend treaty thing Chiron made us do. Remember Lindy, you pared me with him."

"Yes, but Clarisse thought he was better off with Ellie as a partner. I had to put you in there instead."

"Thanks." Riley grumbled.

"Wasn't Ellie the one that stabbed Markus in the arm that day?" Connor asked.

"Yes, and that is the reason why our two cabins share a table at meals. All because we fight to much. She is partnered with Justin because they are the same age. Chiron believes it's for the best and if we get to know the cabin, we won't fight any more. As if."

"Who did you get pared with?" Sam asked. I sighed. Clarisse and I had actually been getting along a lot, but we weren't letting anyone know that.

"Clarisse," I told her.

"Oh, ouch." She said.

"Shut up." I snapped which surprised them all. My face turned red hot.

After a moment Connor said. "Lindy, your burning again."

"What?" then I looked down at my arms and they were beat red. If someone touched me, they would get burned. This happens whenever I'm angry, scared, or thinking very hard. Right now it's just two things. I hate this power I have because if people know what it means, then they can read me like a book.

"Yep, I can feel the heat." Sam said. "I always loved that thing about you. It's so cool."

"I'm your own personal grill." I muttered. "What's to love about that?"

"It's cool!" Riley said. "And a great defense mechanism."

"It's annoying." I mumbled. "Especially when I don't notice it. I can't control it either."

"Now that would be cool if you could control it." Sam said.

I shrugged. "Maybe, I guess."

"You love it." Connor said. "You just won't admit it." Luckily I didn't have to answer, we made it to shore. No one touched me as we got out, and I made sure I didn't touch anyone.

I started off for a walk to calm myself down. What was I thinking about that made me so jumpy? What am I so nervous about?

Connor came up behind me still keeping his distance. I was obviously still burning. "Hey." He said. "Where you going."

"Probably down to the beach." I said. "Just trying to cool down." I took in a breath. "Literally."

"Can I join you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, but it's polite to ask." He grinned broadly. I giggled lightly.

"Yeah, polite." I said sarcastically. "That defines Connor Stoll perfectly." We walked down to the beach together.

Once we got down there, I took my flip flops off and let the sand sink in between my toes, and the tide roll over my feet. Connor watched me intently.

"Your still hot." He said standing next to me, then realizing the way he said it, making us both blush. "I mean, your still radiating heat."

"Wow," I said teasingly. "That was a big word. I didn't know you knew big words like that Connor."

"Shut up." He said making us both smile.

We continued walking along and I felt my own body temperature drop. My muscles relaxed and I let out a big breath.

"Am I still hot?" I teased Connor with the question.

"I don't know." He said. "Let me check." He slipped his hand into mine. He didn't cringe or yelp out because he was burnt, because he didn't burn. I didn't pull away, instead I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. "Nope," Connor whispered. "Not anymore."

"Crap." I muttered. "Cause I'm cold now."

"Ha!" Connor exclaimed. "I still find that hilarious."

"What?" I demanded putting my flip flops back on and stepping out of the water.

"You are the last person I would expect to be a daughter of Apollo." I let go of his hand and punched him in the arm. "Ow. But hey, I'm serious. You get cold easily, and you can't shoot an arrow for your life. Look at the facts Lindy. Are you sure your Apollo's daughter?" I narrowed my eyes at him and stopped walking. Connor stopped a few steps in front of me turning.

"I'm going to give you a five second head start." I warned. "You better run."

"Lindy this is stupid." He rolled his eyed.

"Five." I held up my fingers counting down. "Four...Three...Two..."

"Lindy You would never catch me anyway." he said again.

"One." I darted straight at Connor and he took off. I raced after him down the beach until I caught up with him and tackled him to the ground landing directly on top of him.

"Hey," I whispered. "I warned you."

"I let you catch up with me."

"Sure." We started laughing. I barely noticed I was still on top of him. His back was in the sand and the sand was speckling his messy brown hair. His blue eyes gleamed and stared up at me. His smile was small like mine; it wasn't his usually cocky smirk. I tucked my hair behind my ear and sat up rolling off of him.

Oddly enough, Connor pulled me back down and kissed me on the lips, and I actually kissed back. He put his hands on my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. Maybe we were both surprised, maybe it was just me. I don't know, but I wished that it would last forever because one thing was for sure; it was the best first kiss, ever.

And it did feel like forever that it lasted. We stayed like that for a while, until we figured it would be smart to go back before Karaoke started again.

|

\|/

Back at the dining pavilion, the tables were decorated with cheering party decorations. Connor told me that was courtesy of the Hermes cabin. He said it with a smile like he was proud of it, so I didn't comment.

We walked in together holding hands, and no one really seemed to notice but Aphrodite who had changed out of her outfit from before and was now wearing skinny jeans, sandals and a tank top. She walked straight up to Connor and me.

"You guys are so cute together." She said. I looked at her wide eyed and I'm sure Connor was doing the same. "I can't wait to see what happens next." She clapped her hands together and walked away from us leaving us staring at her oddly. Connor may have been staring for other reasons.

"Great," I muttered. "We are Aphrodite's new personal soap-opera."

"Well, it is probably going to be boring to her anyway." Connor shrugged. I hoped he was right and we wouldn't do anything not friend-likeish anymore. That's probably what I am scared of about this. I liked being friends and the way we acted then. Did this change anything?

I looked over to my little half sister, Ellie. She was struggling to pick a song, and she had been for a while. The thing is, she was nine, and had the most amazing voice at camp. I have heard her sing, but she has never performed up in front of anybody.

"Um," I said. "I'll be right back." I weaved myself around all the gods, demigods, nymphs and satyrs to get to Ellie.

"Hey, Ellie." I said sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"I can't pick a song." She mumbled and let her head fall onto the table making it bang loudly. Her pink music note notebook lay open next to her with fifteen songs to choose from.

"Oh, C'mon." I said. "What about this one?" I pointed to a random song.

"Too, loud." I pointed to another. "Too slow." Another. "He sings like a girl."

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with— wait a boy sings that song?"

"Yes." She muttered.

I smiled. "Well, what about this one?" I pointed to one of her favorite songs she was always singing.

"Well maybe." Ellie mumbled. "I like that one."

"You are singing this song all the time! You sound awesome."

"Really."

"Yeah! Isn't it like your favorite song?"

"Yes!" Her curly blonde hair flung into her face. She looked up at it and blew at it making it fall back into place.

"Then sing that one." Ellie began to blush.

"I don't want to." she said glumly.

"Ellie c'mon. Please?"

"No." She crossed her arms. I thought for a moment.

"I bet Justin will like it." I sang.

"N-Really?" She narrowed her eyes. "No he won't, he doesn't care."

I shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot. Well then can you do it for me?" I lowered my voice to a whisper then said, "Or maybe for dad. He really wants to see you perform."

"He does?" Every half blood is always looking for a way to impress their godly parents, and in a big event like this, it's usually the time to do it.

"Yeah, he wants to see all his kids go up there, but you especially because you're the youngest. I think it would make him happy."

"Okay!" She jumped up from the seat. "I have to go practice!" She threw her arms around my neck and then ran off. I stood up and walked back over to Connor who had been watching us.

"You're good at that." He said.

"What?" I asked. "With Ellie? I was just trying to—,"

"You're good with her and a lot of younger kids for that matter. You just made her happy."

"I was just trying to boost her spirits. She is amazing." She was probably my favorite sister, well not including Rebecca.

"Your great with kids is really what I'm trying to say."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say. Let's go sit down." We walked over to a table were Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Riley and Sam were sitting at. Thalia was standing around them talking with Annabeth, while a few hunters stared at her for being around boys.

"It still feels weird that I'm older then you now." Annabeth said to Thalia as Connor and I sat down.

"I know!" Thalia exclaimed. "I remember when you were so small! Gods that was forever ago." Then she noticed what topic she just brought up and quickly changed the subject. "So Lindy, and Connor, um, why did you sing that song?"

I laughed. "Why did you sing Ke$ha?" I asked, and then nudged Travis. "He told us to; he thought it would be funny. I thought it was too, but I still hate him for it."

"Well I sang that because Annabeth dared me to. I told her I could do anything she threw at me. Now I regret it, a lot." Annabeth began to laugh.

"But how about Athena and Poseidon." Riley said. "Wow that was interesting."

"And a little odd." Annabeth said then turned to Percy. "You should have seen your face!" We all began to crack up making Percy's face turn red.

"I liked how Clara opened." Katie said. "I think that song is most definitely true too."

"Especially for you Katie." Travis said. "I don't know how you were born but it wasn't normally." Katie smacked her boyfriend with the back of her hand not even glancing at him.

"Travis, what the heck was up with your song?" Riley asked.

"I felt like singing it. Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" Katie said. "Especially when you pull me up during that particular part of the song." We all started laughing.

"That was funny." Percy said.

"No it wasn't."

"You were laughing." I pointed out.

"Only to hide the embarrassment!" We continued to laugh, and Katie slumped down. Travis put his arm around her.

"Um, on a totally different topic," Riley said. "Lindy, Brianna and Taylor volunteered to DJ for the next section of the night. Is that okay."

"Yes!" I let out a big sigh. "I do not want to be up there anymore!"

"Okay, cool. I'll go tell them. Be right back." He got up and went over to where a good portion of our cabin was sitting, including Taylor and Brianna.

"Well that's cool," Connor said. "Now you can sit with us." Annabeth laughed slightly.

"You should have heard some of the things we were saying." She said. "It was really funny."

"Um, should I be scared?" I asked.

"Probably." Percy said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, it looks like we are getting ready to go back to the Amphitheater." Annabeth said. "Who's is singing next?" She asked this not so enthusiastically.

"Um, I think Mr. D is." Connor said. We started off to the canoe lake.

"Why would you even think that?" Percy groaned.

"Because he just said while he was walking by us to Apollo, 'Zeus is making me go next.'"

"Great." We all mumbled.

"What song in the entire world would he sing?" Sam asked.

**A/N still taking suggestions! Thanks! REVIEW! Actually tell me what you think of the story itself!**


	9. It Makes Us A Little Bit Stronger

**A/N Still taking suggestions! :) Oh! And OCS! Please! No more Apollo kids! Thanks! I have enough! Ares, Hermes, Athena, Hunters, anyone else who hasn't already sung you can pick songs for. I am not bringing anyone back from the dead because Hades wouldn't do that. Thanks! Please Review!**

"We are back!" Apollo announced. The crowd clapped.

"And we have our first performer for act two! Dionysus!"

Very slowly, Mr. D walked up on stage. He snatched the mic from Apollo when he got up there as said, "The lazy song, By Bruno Mars."

I had the urge to break out laughing, but trying not to upset him I dug my nails in Connor's hand next to me. He didn't mind because he was trying hard not to laugh also and so was half the Amphitheater. Taylor pressed the play button, covering her mouth.

Dionysus was now sitting in a lounge chair with his feet up and his head back.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

Everyone knew the song so most were trying to whistle the tune. I can't whistle so I just watched everyone else make a fool out of then selves. It was funny.

**I just wanna lay in my bed  
>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<strong>

And he did exactly that and most younger children's eyes were covered quickly.

**Nobody's gon' tell me I can't  
><strong>  
><strong>I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie<strong>

A leopard print Snuggie appeared on top of him.

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<strong>

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<strong>

**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<br>Nothing at all, nothing at all**

**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out  
>This is great<br>(Oh my god, this is great)  
><strong>  
>And to my horror, Travis screamed that out trying to act funny. The entire theater cracked up.<p>

**Yeah, I might mess around  
>And get my college degree<br>I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<strong>

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<strong>

**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
><strong>  
>I thank the gods he didn't start strutting around the stage naked.<p>

**And let everything hang loose  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>

**Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all**

And everyone cheered in between their laughter. That was maybe the perfect song for Mr. D but no one dared saying that out loud.

Apollo walked up on stage as Mr. D got up and handed him the mic. Triumphantly, Mr. D walked off stage and took his seat.

"Well that was definitely interesting Dionysus." Apollo said and Mr. D grunted. "Well who is going next?"

Brianna stood up from behind the DJ stand and walked over to our father. "I will." she said happily and took the mic from Apollo.

"When I grow up." She said. "By the Pussycat Dolls."

Taylor pressed play and the music began.

**(Boys call you sexy  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See, every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name)<strong>

**(Boys call you sexy  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See, every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name)<strong>

**Now I've got a confession  
>When I was young I wanted attention<br>And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
>Anything at all for them to notice me<br>**  
>Brianna started her way up the runway.<p>

**But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

She pointed around at the crowd.

**You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
>Want them to know what your name is<br>'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
>Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies<strong>

**When I grow up, be on TV  
>People know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, fresh and clean  
>Number one chick when I step out on the scene<br>**  
>She sat down cross legged and started to turn the top half of her body to the music.<p>

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**They used to tell me I was silly  
>Until I popped up on the TV<br>**  
>She jumped up and began singing with great emption to the crowd.<p>

**I always wanted to be a superstar  
>And knew that singing songs would get me this far<strong>

**But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
>Want them to know what your name is<br>'Cause see, when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
>Drive nice cars,<br>**  
>Brianna moved her arms like she was driving a car.<p>

**I wanna have boobies**

**When I grow up, be on TV  
>People know me,<strong>

She pointed to herself and started back up the runway.

**be on magazines  
>When I grow up, fresh and clean<br>Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**I see them staring at me  
>Ooh I'm a trendsetter<br>Yes this is true 'cause what I do  
>No one can do it better<strong>

**You can talk about me  
>'Cause I'm a hot topic<br>I see you watching me, watching me  
>And I know you want it<strong>

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>**  
>She moved all around the stage now and everyone was clapping to her song.<br>**  
>When I grow up, I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies**

**When I grow up, be on TV  
>People know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, fresh and clean  
>Number one chick when I step out on the scene<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
>Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies<strong>

**When I grow up, be on TV  
>People know me, be on magazines<br>When I grow up, fresh and clean  
>Number one chick when I step out on the scene<br>When I step out on the scene**

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<strong>

**But be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>**  
>The crowd erupted with applause and Brianna took a large, triumphant bow and then handed dad the mic making her way back to the DJ stand.<p>

Hera took center stage before anyone else volunteered to go next. "Take a bow by Rihanna." she said glaring at Zeus. If it weren't Hera, I would have cracked up. Annabeth sat a few people down from me with her arms crossed and glaring at Hera.

Brianna pressed play.

**Oh, how about a round of applause?  
>Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah<br>Yeah y-yeah yeah**

**You look so dumb right now  
>Standing outside my house<br>Trying to apologize  
>You're so ugly when you cry<br>Please, just cut it out**

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<strong>

**But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
>But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
>But it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<strong>

**Grab your clothes and get gone  
>You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on<br>Talking? 'bout, 'Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
>This just looks like a rerun<br>Please, what else is on?**

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<strong>

**But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
>But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
>But it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<strong>

**Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
>(Goes to you)<br>For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
>Let's hear your speech out<strong>

**But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
>Now it?s time to go, curtain?s finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
>But it?s over now<br>(But it?s over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<br>But it's over now  
><strong>  
>Everyone clapped loudly for Hera, but Annabeth. We didn't clap loudly or anything special, it was just a casual applause. Zeus was very red in the face but clapped for his wife otherwise.<p>

And then something exploded. One of the speakers gave out making Taylor and Brianna jump being that they were right next to it. Brianna fell out of her chair making me laugh along with Taylor. No one else really noticed them.

"Technical difficulties." Apollo said. "Five minute break." And Hephaestus went down with a few of his kids to help out. I looked around the theater and I found Clarisse leaning up against a wall staring at the mic that was left in the stand at center stage.

"Be right back." I told Connor and the others. Without waiting for a reply I made my way down to where Clarisse was standing. She saw me and began walking behind the stands were no one could see her but me. I followed her.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I have to go up there and sing that's what!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, everyone else is doing it." I paused. "Oh well, not everyone, but you know what I mean."

"Do you really think I want to go up there?" She demanded at me.

"No, but I expect you to. Why wouldn't you?"

"You are the most annoying, weak, little, Apollo girl I have ever met."

I shrugged. "You've said worse to me. You should go. It won't hurt a thing. Do you have a song?"

"Yes." she grumbled.

"Do you have the confidence?"

"Yes!" She growled at me.

"Then go up there. What will it hurt?"

Clarisse was about to say something, but then stopped. "You are really starting to get on my nerves when your right." she stomped off back up to the stands. I came in the other side so it didn't really look like we were together. I really didn't care if people knew Clarisse and I were closer than before, but she did, and I really didn't want to piss her off by making it public. On my way up, Nico stomped down red faced and furious.

I sat back down next to Connor and Katie. My groups of friends were all laughing.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Nico was just told off by Clara." Travis said. "All because he hasn't sung yet."

"A lot of people haven't," I pointed out. "Percy, is Tyson singing?"

"I don't even know where he is," Percy said shakily.

"Oh, okay." I said. "We haven't even gone through half the camp yet. How many of each cabin?"

"Two Hermes," Travis and Connor said together.

"One Athena," Annabeth said.

"One Demeter," Katie said.

"One Aphrodite," I said. "Four Apollo."

"One Hypnos and one Nemesis," said Connor.

"How many gods?" I asked.

"Six," Katie said. "Aphrodite, Demeter, Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus and Hera."

"We are nowhere close to done." I mumbled.

"Oh!" Percy said. "And one hunter."

"So many more people." Travis mumbled.

"And who knows how many intermissions." Katie pointed out.

"I rather have no more intermissions," Percy said. "And just go straight through with the singing. We all sang already right? I say we leave."

"We can't." Annabeth said. "Chiron and Argus instructed us we had to stay, remember?"

"What are we, seven?" Connor asked.

"You are." Katie said. Connor narrower his eyes at Katie. I smiled softly making sure Connor didn't attack, which I'm sure he would have done unless Apollo stepped back up on stage.

"Alright everyone, we are all ready now." He said. "Let's see, who is coming up next. Who haven't we heard from yet?"

With a loud sigh, Clarisse stood up before she was literally forced up there. I had a sudden urge to stand up and clap for her there and then, but I didn't being that her face was already red.

She grabbed the mic from Apollo and stood center stage. "Fighter by Christina Aguilera."

"Oh my gods." I said. "I love this song. I can't believe she is singing this."

"Why?" Connor asked me with a weird look on his face. I just shrugged as Clarisse began to sing, I wanted to see this. When she looked my way with a nervous look I gave her a small smile and thumbs up. She smiled lightly.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked me.

"Being supportive," I said a little angrily. "She is just as nervous as we were." No one questioned me again.

**After all you put me through  
>You'd think I'd despise you<br>But in the end I wanna thank you  
>'Cause you made that much stronger<strong>

"Oh my gods." Annabeth muttered with a smile.

**Well I thought I knew you  
>Thinking that you were true<br>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
>Time is up, 'cause I've had enough<strong>

**You were there by my side  
>Always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames  
>'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm<strong>

****She is doing fantastic, I thought.**  
><strong>

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
>You probably think that<br>I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<strong>

**'Cause if it wasn't for all  
>That you tried to do<br>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
>So I wanna say thank you<strong>

**'Cause it  
>Makes me that much stronger<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>Makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter  
><strong>  
>Everyone had their mouths open at Clarisse. She was looking a little nervous still but others began to clap for her and she gained her confidence back.<p>

**Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

**Never saw it coming  
>All of your backstabbing<br>Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
>Before I'd realized your game<strong>

**I heard you're going 'round  
>Playin' the victim now<br>But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
>'Cause you dug your own grave<strong>

**After all of the fights and the lies  
>Guess you're wanting to hurt me<br>But that won't work anymore  
>No more, uh uh, it's over<strong>

**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now<br>And never back down  
>So I wanna say thank you<strong>

**'Cause it  
>Makes me that much stronger<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>Makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

**How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel?<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretended not to see the truth<strong>

**You tried to hide your lies  
>Disguise yourself through<br>Living in denial  
>But in the end you'll see<br>You won't stop me**

**I am a fighter  
>(I'm a fighter)<br>I ain't gonna stop  
>(I ain't gonna stop)<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<strong>

**Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>Makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

**Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>**  
>Clarisse held up her hand.<p>

**Thought I would forget  
>But I, I remember<br>Yes I remember  
>I'll remember<strong>

**Thought I would forget  
>But I remember<br>Yes I remember  
>I'll remember<strong>

**Makes me that much stronger  
><strong>  
>Her hand was now in a fist and she threw it up in the air to the beat.<p>

**Makes me work a little bit harder  
>Makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

Everyone was silent in awe as Clarisse finished. I stood up and began to cheer and everyone else followed my lead. Clarisse beamed with her brown hair in her face slightly. She gave the crowd her evil smile and took a bow with confidence.

I smiled at her and caught her eye on her way off the stage. I nodded at her once and she nodded at me once with a smirk. Chris met her on her way off stage and he congratulated her, she definitely deserved it.

**A/N So I was a little shaky on Clarisse song. I didn't know if it was a good one. Tell me what you think of it!**


	10. Beautiful Independent Billionaires

**A/N Next chapter!**

I may as well have broken down and cried along with half the theater, because it was definitely the cutest thing to watch little Ellie walk up to the stage slowly and cautiously. I wanted to go awwweee! The weirdest part, she is not even my full sister. She is my half sister and I felt a little weird showing this much care for her.

Her hair was different from before and so were her clothes. She had her hair pulled down in a loose braid and she had on shorts, black flats and a green t-shirt. Her being only nine made it that much more adorable.

She walked right to center stage and Apollo handed her the mic. He squeezed her shoulder lightly then left the stage to her.

For a second I thought she was going to run off the stage but someone caught her eye in the stands and she smiled with her bright white teeth.

"I am going to sing, Beautiful." She said with confidence. "By Christina Aguilera."

I smiled and bit my lip, waiting for her to start.****

**Every day is so wonderful  
>And suddenly, it's hard to breath<br>Now and then, I get insecure  
>From all the pain, I'm so ashamed<strong>

**I am beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring me down<br>I am beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring me down Ohh, nooo<br>So don't you bring me down today**

"You never told me Ellie could sing like that!" Katie exclaimed next to me.

**Mmmm**

**Ohh**

**To all your friends, you're delirious  
>So consumed in all your doom, Ohh<br>Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness  
>The piece is gone left the puzzle undone<br>Is That the way it is?**

"Lindy!" Annabeth hissed. "Where did that come from?" I responded by shushing her.

**You are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring you down<br>Oh no, 'cause you are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring you down, Oh no<br>So don't you bring me down today...**

**(No matter what we do)  
>No matter what we do<br>(No matter what we say)  
>No matter what we say<br>(We're the song inside the tune) Ohh yeahhh (full of beautiful mistakes)**

**(And everywhere we go)  
>And everywhere we go<br>(The sun will always shine)  
>Sun will always, always, shine<strong>

**'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say**

To my surprise a few kids joined in on this last verse. It sounded like a perfect harmony done by a group with Ellie singing lead.

**Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
>We are beautiful in every single way<br>Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
>So don't you bring me down today<strong>

**Ohhh**

**Yeahhh**

**Don't you bring me down, today...**

**Heyy, eee, heyy, ohh**

**Don't you bring me down... today...**

Everyone clapped very loudly and cheers that seemed to go on forever. I really don't blame them. She is nine years old with the best voice imaginable. The only thing was that Aphrodite shook her head disapproving the message of the song, but still smiled and clapped.

Connor leaned in to me and whispered. "That happened all because of you." I elbowed him lightly as I blushed.

"No." I said. "She did that all herself. I gave her a little boost of confidence."

Ellie came running up the side stairs and slid past Annabeth, then Percy, and then Connor to give me a hug. She threw her arms around me.

"Thank you." she said happily and then walked over to the where the Ares cabin was sitting and sat with Justin. He said something to her, and she punched him in the chest softly while blushing.

"And now," Apollo said. "We have the one the only, War god himself." He paused and we all looked at my father eyebrows raised. "Please put your hands together for Ares! And it took me a lot to get him up here so clap."

We all clapped for the war god, and he grumpily walked onto the stage.

He just twisted his finger to the DJ and they pressed the play button already knowing the song her was going to sing.  
><strong><br>All I do is win, win, win no matter what  
>Got money on mind, I can never get enough<br>And every time I step up in the building  
>Everybody hands go up<strong>

"What song is this?" I asked Katie. She shrugged. Travis rolled his eyes at us both.

"It's All I do is Win by DJ Kaled." he said.

**And they stay there, and they say "yeah," and they stay there  
>Up, down, up, down, up, down<br>'Cause all I do is win, win, win  
>And if you goin' in, put your hands in the air, make 'em stay there<strong>

**Luda, Ludacris goin' in on the verse  
>'Cause I never been defeated, and I won't stop now<br>Keep your hands up, put 'em in the sky  
>For the homies that didn't make it and the folks locked down<strong>

**I never went nowhere  
>But they saying Luda's back<br>Blame it on that Conjure  
>The hood call it Ludayac<strong>

**And I'm on this foolish track, so I spit my foolish flows  
>My hands go up and down like strippers' booties go<br>My verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins  
>Last time on a Khaled remix, now I'm on the original version<strong>

**Can't never count me out, y'all better count me in  
>Got twenty bank accounts, accountants count me in<br>Make millions every year, the South's champion  
>'Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I<strong>

**All I do is win, win, win no matter what  
>Got money on mind, I can never get enough<br>And every time I step up in the building  
>Everybody hands go up<strong>

**And they stay there, and they say "yeah," and they stay there  
>Up, down, up, down, up, down<br>'Cause all I do is win, win, win  
>And if you goin' in, put your hands in the air, make 'em stay there<strong>

**Swerving in my lolo, head on the swivel  
>You know serving me's a no no<br>Clean as a whistle as I pull out in my Rolls Royce  
>Yellow bone, passengers, when they see it, they say "oh boy!"<strong>

**Tell Khaled back it up, my niggas call me Loco  
>That's for armed trafficking, don't make me pull that 4-4<br>Ask you what you laughing at, represent that mud life  
>Dirty money, bitch, you better get your mud right<strong>

**We come together holding hands and holla "thug life"  
>We are strapped in all black, it's like thug life<br>(All we do is win)  
>You riding the what? 'Cause we riding tonight<br>You riding with me 'cause you wasn't riding right**

**All I do is win, win, win no matter what  
>Got money on mind, I can never get enough<br>And every time I step up in the building  
>Everybody hands go up<strong>

**And they stay there, and they say "yeah," and they stay there  
>Up, down, up, down, up, down<br>'Cause all I do is win, win, win  
>And if you goin' in, put your hands in the air, make 'em stay there<strong>

**Heat in the kitchen, pot on the stove  
>Water getting boiled, dope being sold<br>Snoopy in the hoopty, system overload  
>I've been running this rap game since I was 20 years old<strong>

**I hung with the worst of 'em  
>Bust 'til I burst on 'em<br>Floss 'em up, toss 'em up, Hardaway, boss 'em up  
>Pardon me, I bossing the pressure up, bless ya bro<strong>

**Don't mess with us, we like the you in the 80's  
>Back to back set a trap, hit the lick, hit it back<br>Hit the trick, jump the track  
>Bitch, I want my money back<strong>

**Time and time again while I'm sipping on this gin  
>Al Davis said it best, "just win baby win"<strong>

**All I do is win, win, win no matter what  
>Got money on mind, I can never get enough<br>And every time I step up in the building  
>Everybody hands go up<strong>

**And they stay there, and they say "yeah," and they stay there  
>Up, down, up, down, up, down<br>'Cause all I do is win, win, win  
>And if you goin' in, put your hands in the air, make 'em stay there<strong>

And as quickly as he had come on, Ares walked off holding up a very bad finger gesture to Apollo. Ares was smirking broadly though as if he just accomplished something incredible. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," he mumbled. "That was awesome, wasn't it?"

It was a little odd, but the crowd cheered anyway and just as loudly as the other times.

"I don't get how you guys didn't know that song." Connor said to Katie and I.

"I'm sorry." Katie said. "We don't live on planet dork, so we don't listen to that kind of music."

"That is the music played on earth." Travis said. "I guess you guys are from a totally different planet."

"A much better looking planet for that matter." I said. Annabeth and Percy were cracking up at our childish conversation.

"You guys probably never heard the song either," Katie snapped.

"Yeah, actually," Percy said. "We, or I have never heard of that song before but I didn't say that out loud."

"I've never heard of the guy." Annabeth shrugged. Connor and Travis looked at them all with complete disbelief.

"How have you not heard of them?" Connor demanded. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let it go, Stoll." I said rolling my eyes.

And then maybe one of the most unexpected things happened. Artemis stood up, glaring at her brother of course, and took the stage, the mic in her hand and in adult form.

"Because of my brother," Artemis said into the mic cleanly and strongly as her brother winked at her, "I am going to sing now, Ms. Independent, by Kelly Clarkson."

"That song actually really fits her." Annabeth mumbled. Travis cracked up making the rest of us laugh also.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. But we shut her up because Artemis was singing.

**Miss Independent  
>Miss Self-sufficient<br>Miss Keep-your-distance**

**Miss Unafraid  
>Miss Outta-my-way<br>Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no**

**Miss On-her-own  
>Miss Almost-grown<br>Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne**

**So, by keeping her heart protected  
>She'd never ever feel rejected<br>Little Miss Apprehensive  
>I said ooh, she fell in love<strong>

**What is this feeling taking over?  
>Thinking no one could open the door<br>Surprise! It's time to feel what's real**

Artemis came into the chorus strong and proud. I get Annabeth's comment now. I mean, I did before but the passion that Artemis put into the song showed just how much it was about her.

**What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No longer need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you, when love is true**

**Miss Guarded-heart  
>Miss Play-it-smart<br>Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no**

**But she miscalculated  
>She didn'<br>And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**

**So, by changing her misconceptions  
>She went in a new direction<br>And found inside she felt a connection  
>She fell in love<strong>

**What is this feeling taking over?  
>Thinking no one could open the door<br>Surprise! It's time to feel what's real**

**What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No longer need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you, when love is true**

**When Miss Independent walked away  
>No time for love that came her way<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today  
>What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?<strong>

**It took some time for her to see  
>How beautiful love could truly be<br>No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"  
>I'm so glad I finally see<strong>

**What is this feeling taking over?  
>Thinking no one could open the door<br>Surprise! It's time to feel what's real**

**What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No longer need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you, when love is true**

**Miss Independent**

Everyone cheered very loudly for Artemis. With a bow, she smirked at her brother, then walked off the stage.

The sun was fully down now, and the lights around the stage made it just as bright as day, but not as warn as it. I'm glad I did wear jeans in the first place, but I wore only a t-shirt. My arms were starting to get cold.

Hermes took the stage and a certain child of Hermes, *cough* Connor *cough**cough* screamed, "Yeah Dad!" making Hermes' eyes narrow and look in our direction, his head cocked sideways. Connor waved like a little kid while the rest of us put our heads down shaking them and laughing at the same time.

"You're an idiot," I said to Connor.

"I can't support my dad?" He pouted.

"No," I said it plainly and shook my head. "Well, yes, but you can't do it like you're an idiot."

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. I love having the last word in our little fights, if you even call then that. It makes him all annoyed and it can be really funny sometimes. But sometimes, I feel he does it on purpose.

"Thanks you son," Hermes said, "For that unneeded outburst." Connor's grin spread from ear to eat. "I will be singing, Billionaire, by Travie McCoy."  
><strong><br>I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<strong>

**Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shiny lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire**

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
>I would be the host of, everyday Christmas<br>Give Travie a wish list  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt<br>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh*t  
>Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this<br>And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
>It's been a couple months that I've been single so<br>You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
>Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit<br>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
>Yeah can't forget about me stupid<br>Everywhere I go Ima have my own theme music**

**Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shiny lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh<br>when I'm a Billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh<strong>

**I'll be playing basketball with the President  
>Dunking on his delegates<br>Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
>Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it<br>But keep the fives, twentys completely separate  
>And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket<br>We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
>I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up<br>So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
>And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was<br>Eating good sleeping soundly  
>I know we all have a similar dream<br>Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
>And put it in the air and sing<strong>

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<strong>

**Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shiny lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh  
>I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad<strong>

The crowd cheered loudly, but of course Connor cheered the loudest. I wanted to punch him, but it was too funny.

Nico came back and sat down a row in front of us, right in front of Percy.

"So you came back?" Clara asked Nico.

"Yes," Nico grumbled.

"I am still wagering if you're going to sing." Clara pointed to her brother Tyler. "I've been betting with my brother. He thinks you'll actually go up, but he thinks you'll fail big time. I just think your too wuss to go up."

I knew Nico well enough not to be taking any of this. We were all silent as we watched Nico glare at Clara.

"I mean, really Nico," she continued. "I went up first! You should have been somewhere up there, too. What number are we on?"

"Twenty-Five," Tyler said.

"You probably won't go up until we get into the hundreds, if we even get up there."

I stared at Nico waiting for him to speak. He was thirteen, he knew how to fight for himself, but he wasn't doing it. He would never forgive any of us if we butted in.

Instead Nico stood up and walked down the stairs frowning evilly.

"Now he is just going to walk away again. Some son of Hades he is."

I could see I Percy's eyes that he wanted to badly to punch this girl. I could also see Amnabeth squeezing his hand as if saying, no.

Nico stomped right onto the stage which surprised Clara a lot. He took the mic from Apollo, and took center stage and faced the audience.

**A/N yep, I kind of ended it there on purpose. You'll have to wait and see what Nico sings. HaHa!**

**And the little argument between the group and the Stolls was inspired by true events. Me and a few of my friends had never heard the song before, and two of my friends were like "what? How do you not know this song?" Yep, well I hear this song all the time now on re radio and everything. Never before then, but now all the freaking time.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. Falling Till THe End While Girls Run It

**A/N Chapter eleven! Hope you like it!**

**So this is really what I need.**

**Hephaestus campers, Athena campers, Hermes campers, Demeter campers, Iris campers, Ares campers, Hecate campers, Aphrodite campers, Nemesis campers, Nyx campers, Hypnos campers, Nike campers, Hunters, Zeus and Tyson. OH AND ALSO Rachel! I need one for her! :)**

**PLEASE! No more Apollo campers, I have more than enough, thanks so much!**

Nico stood up straight with a dark expression on his face. "Falling inside the back, by Skillet." Taylor pressed the play button.

While the introduction of the song started, Nico glared in our direction which probably meant he was glaring at Clara. "And to all who doubted me," Nico spoke as if he was giving an important speech. "Suck this."

I couldn't help but laugh, mostly just at Clara's expression.

**Tonight I'm so alone  
>This sorrow takes a hold<br>Don't leave me here so cold  
>(Never want to be so cold)<strong>

**Your touch used to be so kind  
>Your touch used to give me life<br>I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

**Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside falling inside the black<strong>

**You were my source of strength  
>I've traded everything<br>That I love for this one thing  
>(Stranded in the offering)<strong>

**Don't leave me here like this  
>Can't hear me scream from the abyss<br>And now I wish for you my desire**

**Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside falling inside the black<br>Black, black, black**

**Falling in the black...  
>Slipping through the cracks...<strong>

**Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside  
>Falling inside, falling inside the black<br>**

"Thank you Camp Half Blood," He said with a smug tone. He smirked at Clara and walked off stage giving the mic to Apollo.

Everyone cheered loudly for Nico and he just casually walked back to his seat as if nothing really happened. Clara rolled her eyes and just gave Nico a high five.

The next people to take the stage were a girl from Demeter, Sofia, a Hermes girl Mariana, and they dragged behind them an Ares Girl named Jesse. She obviously did not want to be up there and it took the girls a lot of trouble to drag her up there.

**A/N Sorry real quick!**

**Bold Is Jesse**

_Italics is Sofia_

Underline is Mariana

"Fine!" Jesse yelled. "Just stop pushing!"

The two other girls shrugged, and smiled.

"You're lucky I know the words," Jesse mumbled.

"Again," Mariana said "don't blame me, Sofia dragged me into this, too."

"Yeah but you were more willing."

"Shut up!" Sofia snapped and smiled at Apollo who was looking at them oddly. "Song for three, please!"

My father shrugged and twisted two more mics into existence. "And what will the three of you bbe singing?"

"Till the world ends," Jesse mumbled taking her mic and walking up the runway. "The remix, by Britany Spears, featuring Niki Minaj and Ke$ha."

**Chimpanzee's is hatin' but I take it all in stride  
>Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side<br>Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied  
>I aint talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried<strong>

**Anyway Sofia, why they so jealous that you teamed up with me  
>Tell 'em they my son, yup, yella mama pick me<br>Anyway, burned , whats that, I don't know, femme fatale**

Jesse smiled and got into the song. She looked at her friends on stage who were cheering her on with the rest of the crowd.****

**Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire f**king life  
>Oh oh, you got some Epson Salt<br>I done balled all day you aint touched the court  
>What, what you tired, you need a break<br>You was hot when? Ricki Lake!**

Jesse left the end of the runway and gave the spot to Sofia.  
><em><br>I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>Know that I can take it to the next level baby  
>If you understood this, this is the remix<br>Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

**It's Sofia bitch, I'm Jesse and that's Mariana!**

Jesse's part being done, she just strutted around the stage with her friends laughing her head off. The stage was now Mariana's and she owned it well.**  
><strong>  
><span>I Can't Take It Take It Take No More<br>Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
>C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor<br>DJ What You What You Waitin' For…

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…<br>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…<br>

Mariana and Sofia shared center stage now with Jesse haning in the backround clapping and smiling at her friends.

_Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Lose It Hard  
>Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark<br>You Notice What I'm Wearin'  
>I'm Noticin' You Starin'<br>You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby  
>Hotter Than The A-list<br>Next One On My Hit List  
>Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!<em>

I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
>Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before<br>C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
>DJ What You What You Waitin' For…<span>__

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<br>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<span>  
><em><br>See The Sunlight  
>We Ain't Stoppin'<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
>If You Feel It Let It Happen<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends__

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<br>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<span>__

_See The Sunlight  
>We Ain't Stoppin'<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
>If You Feel It Let It Happen<br>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

The crowd cheered loudly. They handed their mics to my dad. He twisted two of them out of existence. The three girls had their head held high as they walked off the stage with smiles that spread from ear to ear.

Next, a hunter took the stage. She took the mic from Apollo politely and took center stage. "I am Macy and I will be singing Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce." Some people broke out laughing at the song that she picked. I admit I was one of them, but I didn't laugh nearly as loud as others who names I shall not mention. Connor and Travis coughed for reasons I shouldn't say. They probably were choking on something… Macy glared in their direction.

**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
>Girls, we run this mother (yeah)<br>Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
>Girls, we run this mother (yeah)<strong>

**Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run this mother? Girls  
>Who run this mother? Girls<br>Who run this mother? Girls  
>Who run this mother? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<strong>

**Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
>But no they don't<br>Make your cheque come at they neck  
>Disrespect us no they won't<strong>

**Boy don't even try to touch this  
>Boy this beat is crazy<br>This is how they made me  
>Houston, Texas baby<br>This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest  
>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later<br>I think I need a barber  
>None of these n***** can fade me<br>I'm so good with this  
>I remind you I'm so hood with this<br>Boy I'm just playing  
>Come here baby<br>Hope you still like me  
>If you pay me<strong>

**My persuasion can build a nation  
>Endless power, the love we can devour<br>You'll do anything for me**

**Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run this mother? Girls  
>Who run this mother? Girls<br>Who run this mother? Girls  
>Who run this mother? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls**

**Who run the world? Girls**

**It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back  
>I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads<br>41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
>You can't hold me<br>I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
>This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind<br>To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine  
>Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions<br>Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business  
>Please, you better not play me oh come here baby<br>Hope you still like me if you pay me**

**My persuasion can build a nation  
>Endless power, the love we can devour<br>You'll do anything for me**

**Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run this mother? Girls<br>Who run this mother? Girls  
>Who run this mother? Girls<br>Who run this mother? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls<br>Who run the world? Girls**

**Who are we  
>What we brought<br>The world  
>Who are we<br>What we brought  
>The world<br>Who are we  
>What do we brought<br>We run the world  
>Who are we<br>What we brought  
>We run the world<br>Who run the world? Girls**

In the End Macy was laughing at the song also. Everyone cheered when she finished.

**A/N Sooo…. What did you think of Nico's song. The reason why I haven't updated sooner is because I have been debating Nico's song soooooo much! I found this one and I think the lyrics really describe his life. Tell me what you think! Listen to the song on grooveshark or youtube or something. It's a really good song.**


	12. And I was like Forget You!

**A/N Chapter 12! Still need suggestions! Thanks LivesTooShort52 for all the great suggestions! Really great and will be options for songs in future chapters! ;)**

Hephaestus took center stage while everyone was still cheering for Macy. She walked off and Hephaestus took the stage and took the mic. Everyone grew silent. He spoke with a thick, strong, and raspy voice.

"I'll be singing," He paused for a moment glancing at his wife and Ares. "Forget you by Cee Lo Green."

Another song I wanted to laugh out loud for, but I didn't because who was singing it. Instead the crowd cheered. Aphrodite raised her eyebrows at her husband. Ares arm was wrapped around her shoulders. The music stared.

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>forget you,  
>I guess the change in my pocket<br>Wasn't enough I'm like,  
>forget you,<br>And forget her too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best of luck **

**Forget you!  
><strong>  
>Okay, honestly I was a little surprised about how good Hephaestus sang. Yes it wasn't fantastic, but he wasn't horrible. Everyone (But Aphrodite and Ares) Cheered Hephaestus on. Even Hera did even though <em>she<em> threw him off a mountain.****

**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<br>He's xbox and I'm more atari,  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<strong>

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>(oh shh she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know)<br>Ooooooh  
>Well I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend**

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>forget you,  
>I guess the change in my pocket<br>Wasn't enough I'm like,  
>Forget you,<br>And forget her too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best of luck  
>Forget you!<strong>

**Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat<br>Tryin to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
>'Cause being in love with yo ass ain't cheap.<strong>

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>(oh shhh she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know nii)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Ooh! I really hate yo ass right now**

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>forget you,  
>I guess the change in my pocket<br>Wasn't enough I'm like,  
>Forget you,<br>And forget her too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best of luck  
>forget you!<strong>

**Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
>(so bad, so bad, so bad)<br>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
>"this is one for your dad"<br>(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
>Uh! Whyyy? Uh! Whyyy? Uh!<br>Whyyy lady?**

More cheering.

**Oh! I love you! Oh!  
>I still love you! <strong>

And now ten times more than before.

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love<br>forget you,  
>I guess the change in my pocket<br>Wasn't enough I'm like,  
>Forget you,<br>And forget her too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best of luck  
>Forget you!<strong>

Everyone in the Amphitheater, even Aphrodite and Ares now, cheered for Hephaestus as he finished. The big man took a very big bow with a very smug look on his face as if he just conquered the world.

A girl I recognized as Amber Hill from Athena marched up onto the stage after Hephaestus. She didn't look to happy as if she was dared to go up. The last time I checked Amber was 12. She had shoulder length blonde curly hair and grey eyes.

Amber hesitantly took the mic from Apollo. She confidently walked to center stage. "I will be singing No One, by Aly & AJ." She said. Brianna pressed the play button.

**I am moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find myself<br>Feel like a guitar that's never played  
>Will someone strum away?<strong>

**And I ask myself  
>Who do I wanna be?<br>Do I wanna throw away the key?  
>and invent a whole new me<br>and I tell myself  
>No One, No One<br>Don't wanna be  
>No One<br>But me..**

**You are moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find yourself<br>Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
>Will someone take you down?<strong>

**And you ask yourself  
>Who do I wanna be?<br>Do I wanna throw away the key?  
>and invent a whole new me<br>Gotta tell yourself  
>No One, No One<br>Don't wanna be  
>No One<br>But me..**

**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
>You turn the light on to erase it all<br>You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
>So open all the blinds and turn the curtains<strong>

**No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me..<strong>

**We are moving through the crowd...**

"And that is the total truth," Amber said smiling as the crowd cheered for her."Ef you Troy!"

Laughter broke out from where Amber was sitting before. "You're welcome, Amber!" Troy called back. He was a son of Hermes so it wasn't hard to understand the feuding. I understood it anyway, and I'm sure that Katie did too. That was what Amber and he did normally, anyway.

A daughter of Nemesis walked up onto the stage next. Her name was Morgan Kemp, she had short brown hair and green eyes. She was short for her age of fifteen.

"Just because I'm bored out of my freaking mind," Morgan said irritably. "I am going to sing."

"That's a good enough reason for me!" Apollo exclaimed and handed Morgan the mic.

"I am going to sing, Rolling in the Deep by Adele." She announced. Taylor pressed the play button excitedly. She_ loves_ this song, I'm surprised she didn't sing it.

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark**

At the beat, Morgan walked up the runway.****

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

Morgan fell to her knees and put everything into the Chorus.****

**I can't help feeling  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

**Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

She stood up.

**We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>But you played it with a beating**

The crowd was clapping and stomping their feet to the beet. Most of us looked like idiots trying to attempt it.****

**Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<strong>

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

**You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>

**But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<strong>

The crowd cheered loudly for Morgan and she walked off stage smiling, handing the mic to my dad.

"Who wants to go next?" Apollo asked as no one else stood up. "Anyone?" No answer. "How about our lovely Oracle?"

Rachel's eyes widened. Her face filled with color as she was pressured into walking up to the stage.

**A/N Soooo… WHAT DO YOU THINK? Okay… I honestly can not call it a really good chapter, but I thought the songs were good. STILL ACCEPTING **_**OCS **_**AND **_**SONGS!**_** PEASE SUBMIT! Oh and reviewing the story in general would be good too :)**


	13. Perfectly Unwirtten

**A/N Chapter 13 **_**Sorry it took so long**_**! **

**So this is really what I need.**

**Hephaestus campers, Athena campers, Hermes campers, Demeter campers, Iris campers, Ares campers, Hecate campers, Aphrodite campers, Nemesis campers, Nyx campers, Hypnos campers, Nike campers, Hunters, Zeus and Tyson.**

As the crowd cheered her on, Rachel took center stage. You could just barely make out the small smile on her face. She took center stage and announced, "I am going to be singing Perfect Day by Hoku."

Taylor pressed play with a smile.

**Sun's up**

On the first beats, Rachel threw her hand up in the air and then slowly lowered it as the music continued.****

**A little after twelve  
>Make breakfast for myself<br>Leave the work for someone else**

Rachel waved her hand behind her head and then started walking up the runway._**  
><strong>_**  
>People say<br>They say that it's just a phase  
>They tell me to act my age,<br>Well I am**

**On this perfect day,  
>Nothing's standing in my way<strong>

**On this perfect day,  
>When nothing can go wrong<strong>

**It's the perfect day,  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<br>I could stay, forever as I am**

**On this perfect day**

**Sun's down  
>A little after ten<br>I pick up all my friends  
>In my Mercedes-Benz<strong>

**Wake up  
>Don't tell me it's just a dream<br>'Cause when I've had enough  
>You'll hear me say,<br>Now don't you try to rain on my  
><strong>Rachel threw her head around making her hair fling. She was smiling brightly.****

**Perfect day,  
>Nothing's standing in my way<strong>

**On this perfect day,  
>Nothing can go wrong<strong>

**It's the perfect day,  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<br>I could stay, forever as I am  
>On this perfect day<strong>

**La la la  
>La la la,<br>Oh, oh**

**She started walking around the entire stage quickly with an excited look on her face.**

**I'm in the race  
>But I've already won<br>(La la la)  
>And getting there can<br>Be half the fun  
>(La la la)<br>So don't stop me  
>Till I'm good and done,<br>Don't you try to rain on my**

She stopped abruptly and faced the audience for the one slow part in the song.****

**Perfect day  
>It's the perfect day<strong>

And she started dancing around the stage again.****

**It's the perfect day  
>Nothing's gonna bring me down<br>I could stay, forever as I am**

**On this perfect day  
>Nothing's standing in my way,<strong>

**On this perfect day,  
>Nothing can go wrong<strong>

She started walking back up the runway until the end.****

**I'm in the race  
>But I've already won<br>And getting there can  
>Be half the fun,<br>So don't stop me  
>Till I'm good and done,<br>Don't you try to rain on my**

She reached the end and ended the song strongly  
><strong><br>Perfect, day  
>On this perfect day<br>On this perfect day**

She took a very large bow and the audience erupted in cheers. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Apollo yelled. "Our Oracle!" Rachel smiled broadly and walked back to her seat.

Then this one girl I didn't see around camp much walked up. Her name was Roshan Davis and she was thirteen and a daughter of Zeus. Well technically, she wasn't walking up, she was being pushed up by a girl I recognized as Miley Valentine. "I'll be right behind you!" She yelled to Roshan.

Roshan had long black hair and strikingly deep brown eyes. She looked pissed off but walked up to the stage confidently other wise. She was grumbling to herself but still went up and grabbed the mic from Apollo.

"I'll be singing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield." She said. Brianna pressed the play button but her eyes were not focused on the button or Roshan. They were focused on someone in the audience she was smiling dreamily at. I would have to ask her about that later.

**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned<strong>

**Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<strong>

As if a window had been opened, golden yellow sunlight-like lights illuminated the satge.****

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

As if reaching for something, Roshan put her arm out and still sang dramatically.****

**So close you can almost taste it  
>Release your inhibitions<strong>

And then it stared raining in the sunlight. Many demigods ooed and ahed at the beautiful light set up.****

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**

Slowly, Roshan began to make her way up the runway. She shrugged with a smile. The lights still showed a sun shower, but it only spotted on Roshan.  
><strong><br>We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
>Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<br>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten**

**Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
>Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<br>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins**

Roshan just gave it her all and started dancing around and singing her freaking heart out, as she would have put it.****

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten  
>The rest is still unwritten<br>The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, yeah, yeah**

The crowd cheered, but Miley by far cheered the loudest. The daughter of Aphrodite cheered and cheered for her good friend. She ran up onto the stage and hugged her friend, then took the mic.

"Good," Roshan said. "Its your turn."

Miley smiled. "I am going to sing Check On It by Beyonce," She said. "And I am just going to sing the boy parts because, one I want to, two, I don't want a boy to, um can you spell awkward, and three I'm just that weird! OKAY! Let's get started!" I couldn't help but smile at her.

**You need to stop playing 'round  
>With all them clowns and the wangstas<br>Good girls gotta get down with the gangstas  
>Go ?head girl put some back and some neck up on it<br>While I stand up in the background and check up on it**

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
>While I turn around you watch me check up on it<br>Ooo you watchin' me shake it, I see it in ya face  
>Ya can't take it, it's blazin', you rock me and amaze me<strong>

**You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
>If you don't go braggin', I'ma let you have it<br>You think that I'm teasin', but I ain't got no reason  
>I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you<strong>

Miley was in the song right away and she was all jumpy and hyper the rest of the song.****

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gon' make you chase it  
>You got to be patient, I like my men patient<br>More patience, you'll take my, get you in more places  
>You can't be abrasive, has to know to pace it<strong>

**If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
>That you gon' put it on me, like no one's put it on me<br>Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
>I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you<br>( From: . )**

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**I'm checkin' on you boo, do what you do  
>And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view<br>I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue ?em with glue  
>I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew<strong>

**Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel y'all bump and grind  
>If won't hurt if you go an' try one time<br>They all hot, but let me see this one's mine  
>It's Slim Thug and DC outta H-town<strong>

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it?<br>I'ma let you work up on it  
>Ladies let ?im check up on it<br>Watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight<strong>

She took a very big bow and then strutted off stage as the crowd cheered, and met Roshan who gave her a hug. They shared a silent joke and laughed.

**A/N Sorry it took so long, tell me what you think of Rachel's song. I thought I kind of described her very outgoing personality! :) REVIEW! Still accepting OC's and songs! More details back up top if you were too lazy to read the author's note! Okay! Thanks! And again, REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	14. And We Sang Hallelujah

**A/N **_**I have A LOT to say. So PLEASE READ.**_

**Okay, its been a while I KNOW! But it has been a really busy summer! SORRY! :) I'll try to update more often but school is coming up now! UGH!**

**Again, to the people who may have forgotten or don't bother reading the author's notes. THIS IS MY OWN KAREOKE NIGHT! With my own characters, along with the normal Characters. This technically goes on in the middle of my character's second summer here. **

**To the people who are flaming! (I don't' care if you flame BTW) You honestly brought me down a bit, Honestly you did. I really don't give a shit what you think about this? I liked putting Lindy in this and wrapping her story around this night. I thought it would be cool. Screw you to all the people who think I'm doing the wrong thing. I thought this would be fun for everyone and letting their characters sing. I don't care if you continue to flame, but you should really take notice on why I'm doing this. I was thinking it over the months I haven't posted, (SOORRRRYYYY!) and I guess making this with my character may have not been the best way to get people liking this. **_**I don't give a shit anymore so leave this story alone if you don't like it.**_

**No that that is out of my system.**

**Ok, Just tell me, is this getting boring? From here on out it will mostly be OC's. I want to get almost all the OC's I can in. And I have so many gods to do too! If you want me to put a particular Minor god in too, just let me know in a review. **

**This is what I still need! Thanks guys!**

**Apollo, Chiron, Hephaestus campers, Athena campers, Hermes campers, Demeter campers, Iris campers, Iris, Ares campers, Hecate campers, Hecate, Aphrodite campers, Nemesis campers, Nemesis, Nyx campers, Nyx, Hypnos campers, Hypnos, Nike campers, Nike, Hunters, Zeus, Grover and Tyson.**

**CAN YOU GUYS SUBMIT DUETS? I just want a few more of those **

**OMG how many have I done so far? Cookies for the first person who counts the songs and the people who sang them! :)**

My father took stage again. "We are going to do something different this time!" He said loudly into the microphone. "We are going to pick names out of a hat!"

A collective groan erupted from the crowd. I was so happy I already went. Katie was whispering to one of her sisters who was behind us. It was Hailie. She let out a nervous laugh and then Katie turned back to face forward again. I raised my eyebrows at her. She just shook her head.

A big bowl of names was brought up and Apollo picked a tiny piece of paper out happily. So much for the hat. "Hailie Willow!" Apollo said. "C'mon up here and sing!"

"That's ironic," Travis said with a grin. Katie glared at him and Hailie stood up behind us. She made her way to the stage not very happy. Apollo handed her the mic.

Her soft, frail voice sounded in the mic. "I'll be singing Change by Taylor Swift." She announced confidently. The crowd clapped and the music started.

Hailie tapped her foot to the starting music.

**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again and<strong>

Hailie closed her eyes, and put all she had into the song. Light pink lights flashed around her, the music soft and fast at the same time. It was one of those picture perfect moments with a theme song in the background. I knew this song, and it literally described what happened last summer.****

**You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<strong>

She held up her hand and put it all into what she sang. The lights changed from the soft pink to a heavy red, blue, yellow, and green. All changing from the start of the chorus to the end.****

**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah<strong>

**So we've been outnumbered  
>Raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
>We're getting stronger now<br>Find things they never found  
>They might be bigger<br>But we're faster and never scared  
>You can walk away, say we don't need this<br>But there's something in your eyes  
>Says we can beat this<strong>

Hailie started up the runway still giving everything into the song. It explained so much of what is going on. I fell absolutely in love with that moment. I really needed to congratulate Hailie when she was done.****

**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah<strong>

**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>But we'll stand up champions tonight<strong>

The music got softer and Hailie opened her eyes and looked around the crowd. She seemed to look at us all.****

**It was the night things changed  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<br>Cause we never gave in  
>And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah**

"That song is dedicated to everyone who died last year!" Hailie said proudly into the mic. "Because of them, we are all still here. Thanks guys!"

And the crowd erupted with endless applause. People stood and clapped and on Hailie's way up, patted her on the back. She was blushing through it all and all I could help but do was smile.

**A/N Short chapter I know. Sorry. But thanks to ****XxLostBetweenThePagesxX****, I got that song****and found that it was a perfect song to be sung in this situation. Thank you! I just bought that song on my Ipod BTW, that's how much I fell in love with it. I loved this moment for Camp Half Blood that I got to write. I thought it was fantastic and again, thanks to ****XxLostBetweenThePagesxX****I got to create the feelings created for this song and how much it related to The Second Titan war and how it effected our beloved Camp Half Blood. Please Review Guys! :)**


End file.
